Penyiar 'ajaib'
by Orange Burst
Summary: Rukia jadi penyiar radio? Yup, dan dia harus ngejawab pertanyaan nyeleneh nan nista yang diterimanya.Dengan pengetahuan umum Rukia yang minim, gimana dia ngejawabnya? -COMPLETED-
1. Pertanyaan nista buat Rukia!

**DISCLAIMER:**BLEACH punya bang Tite, Sebagian ide saya comot dari Radikus Makankakus-nya Raditya Dika

Without a lot of cingcong(?), kita mulai aja...

* * *

Rukia dengan penuh rasa dag dig dug, bukan rasa stroberi berdiri mematung dengan gagahnya seperti patung Soekarno (?) di ruang tunggu sebuah tempat penyiaran radio swasta. Pikirannya kalang kabut membayangkan apa yang harus ia katakan saat menjadi penyiar nanti. Gimana ceritanya Rukia bisa jadi penyiar radio? Kita plesbek dulu nyok...

**Flashback**

"Oi! Lo disini toh Ichigo! Cepetan nih, di blok 2 ampe blok 8 dipenuhi Hollow!!" Panggil Rukia sambil berlari kearah Ichigo yang baru saja keluar gerbang sekolah untuk pulang.

"Haah? Hollow lagi? Gw ada urusan nih!" Keluh Ichigo dengan muka gw-males-banget.

"Urusannya nanti aja! Hollownya banyak banget, bisa-bisa ada nyawa yang melayang! Udah gw bilang lo jangan jemur kolor sembarangan, liat noh akibatnya! Hollow yang tertarik jadi banyak banget kan?!" Rukia ngotot. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Ichigo dengan bangganya malah bawa-bawa celana dalam spongebobnya untuk dijemur kesana kemari.

"Tapi urusan gw juga penting banget! Hari ini gw udah kepilih jadi penyiar radio kayu putih! Cuma bisa hari ini doang! Itu kan kesempatan langka, gw udah ikut audisi untuk itu!" Ichigo nggak kalah ngotot.

Rukia pun mengalami desperado (bukan, itu bukan penyakit sembelit). Kalo misalnya Ichigo sampe bolos tugas, ia juga yang bakal kena getahnya diomeli kakaknya. Bisa bayangin emaknya Nobita marahin anaknya? Ga bisa? Makanya beli tipi! -digetok-

Di tengah suasana mencekam pada ring pertempuran, sebuah lampu minyak muncul diatas kepala Rukia (Rukia:Ha? Lampu minyak? Author:Yup, hemat listrik gitu).

"Ichigo... Kalo lo nggak mau... gw sebarin isi diary lo ke orang-orang!!" ancam Rukia sambil memamerkan buku diary Ichigo yang entah sejak kapan ia pegang.

"WTH?!! Tau darimana lo gw nulis diary?! Dan lagi gimana caranya lo nemuin itu?!" Ichigo mulai panik.

"Ada deh... Hm... 2 september... aku bangun kesiangan... jadi ga bisa liat mukanya dia deh..." Rukia mulai membaca diary Ichigo keras-keras sambil cekikikan.

"Hwaaa!! Iya, iya, STOP!! Gw bakal ngebantai tuh Hollow!!" tereak Ichigo.

"Hm, gut, gut," Rukia tersenyum jahil sambil menyerahkan diary Ichigo.

"Tapi minimal tolong cariin substitusi, dong," pinta Ichigo sambil mendekap diarynya erat-erat, takut diambil lagi.

"Maksudnya pengganti jadi penyiar radio? Kon aja," jawab Rukia simpel.

"OGAH! Kalo dia yang ada wabah penyakit telinga budeg congeitis menyebar! Dan nama gw juga bakal tercemar!!" Protes Ichigo.

"ya habis siapa dong?! Masa gw?!"

"...Iya, lo aja".

Begitulah dari omongan ceplas ceplos Rukia, ia harus menjadi pengganti Ichigo.

**Flashback selese**

Dan kembali pada Rukia, makin resah setelah mengingat di soul society baru bikin menara untuk nangkep sinyal radio supaya mereka bisa denger siaran radio dunia manusia. Bisa malu mampus dia kal ampe salah ngomong n ketauan temen-temennya.

Tadi kata Ichigo sih intinya dia cuma nerima surat dari pendengar, ngebacain curhat ato pertanyaan mereka, terus jawab segimana mungkin yang bisa bikin mereka terharu ato seenggaknya nancep di hati para pendengar.

"Rukia-san! Kesini sebentar, sebelum kita on air, liat dulu list pertanyaan yang sudah diajukan dari surat yang kami terima," panggil salah satu staff.

Rukia pun bersyukur, berarti ia masih punya waktu untuk memikirkan jawaban yang bagus. Rukia pun membuka daftar pertanyaan...

**-Kenapa kalo orang ngupil harus pake jari tengah? Kan enakkan pake kelingking! Secara, ukurannya yang lebih mungil lebih memungkinkan untuk membersihkan hidung secara efisien! (Ishida Uryuu,Karakura)**

Rukia cengo. Ni orang iseng apa emang ebleng sih, nanyain beginian?! Rukia yang bingung ngejawabnya lanjut ke pertanyaak berikutnya...

**-Enakkan TTM ato HTS? Gw heran.... temen gw banyak yang begitu. Kok mereka mau ya, dijadikan TTM ato HTS? Kadang kesannya kaya selingkuhan...(Orihime Inoue,Karakura)**

'TTM? Apaan tuh? Teman Tapi Matre? Kalo HTS... Hubungan Tanpa Senter? Maksudnya apa sih?' Rukia bingung.

**Kata temen, orang botak itu biasanya gw ga terlalu mikirin, tapi setelah temenan ama si botol (Botak Tolol) Ikkaku, gw baru ngerasain, bener juga ya! Botak itu ngeselin! Kenapa ya?(Yumichika,unknown)**

'Siapa yang ga jadi ngeselin kalo berhadapan ama banci kaya elo?!' pikir Rukia langsung skip pertanyaan itu.

**-Gw suka nongkrong ama anak cowok, tapi...Kenapa sih cowok biasanya duduk ngangkang? kan ga enak, jadi sempit...(Arisawa Tatsuki, Karakura)**

'Mana gw tau! Tanya aja ama mereka!!' pikir Rukia sewot (soalnya diem-diem dia suka ngangkang).

**-Kenapa pantat monyet botak?(Abarai Renji,unknown)**

'Meneketehe! Pikir ndiri dong, lo kan juga sejenis monyet!' tereak Rukia dalem ati.

Rukia pun meletakkan daftar pertanyaan dengan tampang horror. Tak sedikitpun terbersit dalam otaknya cara menjawab satupun dari pertanyaan tadi

Bagaimana Rukia menjawabnya? Bisakah ia menjawabnya dengan cara mengharukan seperti saran Ichigo? Mungkinkah Rukia menjadi penyiar radio yang sukses?Apakah fic ini akan berlanjut? Benarkah presiden SBY menentang yaoi? (makin ngaco). Wait 'till next chapter!!

**Masih Nyambung**

* * *

Review pliz!! Mo kritik, saran, ato sekedar nambah-nambahin pertanyaan nyeleneh yang abnormal buat Rukia juga boleh!!


	2. Jawaban nista dari Rukia!

**DISCLAIMER:** Sebagian jawaban nista dibawah ini punya Raditya Dika. Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Renji punya saya (disepak)

* * *

Rukia hanya bisa cengo in the spot melihat pertanyaan nista tersebut. Belom abis ke'cengo'an Rukia, salah seorang staff kembali memanggil Rukia.

'Mampus, pasti gw dipanggil buat siaran. Gawat nih… bentar lagi detik-detik kematian gw…' Rukia kembali teringat saat-saat sewaktu ia menjadi tahanan di soul society dan menunggu hari pemenggalannya (?).

Tapi ternyata si abang-abang staff itu bukan mau meminta Rukia siaran, tapi…

* * *

"Hah?! Pertanyaannya nambah?!" kata Rukia setengah tereak.

"He-eh. Kalo kamu merasa pantes ngegantiin Ichigo, pasti bisa dong ngejawab pertanyaan- pertanyaan ini," kata si abang-yang-Rukia-ga-kenal-namanya itu. Rukia langsung mati kutu, kumbang, kecoa, belalang kupu-kupu, belalang kupu-kupu (kok kayak lagu). Belom juga nemu pertanyaan yang tadi, sekarang malah ditambah lagi pertanyaannya! Dasar author geblek!! (Wut?!Kok gw?!)

"Rukia! Ayo masuk kesini! Kita segera on air!!". Dheg. Jantung Rukia serasa copot n jatoh ke lambung.

**~On air~**

Rukia pun mulai menunjukkan ke nistannya dengan suara yang diimut-imutin,"Hai, hai, ketemu sama saya Rukia di acara siaran radio special SRIKBLSDBGB alias Siaran Radio Ini Keren Banget Lho Suwer Deh Beneran Ga Boong(Rukia es we te on the spot begitu baca bagian ini). Hari ini saya akan membacakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang udah numpuk di inbox…".

Rukia pun melihat kembali daftar pertanyaan yang sudah diajukan. 'Yosh, dengan semangat SBY memberantas Yaoi, aku harus PD menjawab pertanyaan ini!' pikirnya dengan back ground spongebob pelukan ama Patrick… eh bukan! Itu mah back ground khusus Ichigo! Maksudnya dengan back ground berapi-api.

"Pertanyaan dari **Ishida Uryuu** di Karakura… '**Kenapa kalo orang ngupil harus pake jari tengah? Kan enakkan pake kelingking! Secara, ukurannya yang lebih mungil lebih memungkinkan untuk membersihkan hidung secara efisien?!'**"

"Oke, sungguh sebuah pertanyaan yang cerdas. Sbenarnya itu justru karena… jari telunjuk lebih besar dari kelingking, jadi itulah jari yang dipakai. Jika memakai jari telunjuk, lobang idung bakal lebih cepat membesar, sehingga nantinya kita tak perlu lagi ngupil karena lobang idung kita yang udah gede memungkinkan upil untuk jatoh sendiri. Jadi kita ga perlu repot-repot ngupil! Dan kalo bisa sekalian aja kita ngupil pake jempol aja, bentuknya lebih gede lagi, jadi lobang idung kita juga lebih cepet gedenya! Oke, selamat mencoba!! ;)"

"Nah, beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya '**Enakkan TTM ato HTS? Gw heran.... temen gw banyak yang begitu. Kok mereka mau ya, dijadikan TTM ato HTS? Kadang kesannya kaya selingkuhan…'** dari **Orihime Inoue** di Karakura. Yah…"

"Saya sempat mengira TTM itu Teman Tapi Matre, tapi setelah saya pikirkan lagi, TTM itu adalah Teman Tapi Morotin, iya kan?"

"Emang repot punya TTM, mau ke kantin, kita diminta traktir mlulu, kalo mau sholat, sarung kita diplorotin mlulu. Malang bagi orang yang lupa pake celana dibalik sarungnya. Tapi itu masih mending, coba kalau kebetulan TTM kamu bercita-cita jadi mantri sunat, ga Cuma diplorotin, mungkin kamu juga bakal disunat 2 kali!"

"Sedang kan HTS alias Hubungan Tanpa Senter, saya amat menyetujui hal ini. Kenapa? Karena berhubungan emang ga perlu pake senter! Kecuali kalo kalian tinggal di pedesaan yang belom ada listrik sampe harus gelap-gelapan kalo ketemu malem-malem. Tapi selain untuk alesan itu,ngapain bawa-bawa senter?! Karena itu saya sangat mendukung HTS yang efisien! Hidup HTS!!"

"Kita lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya…'**Kata temen, orang botak itu biasanya gw ga terlalu mikirin, tapi setelah temenan ama si botol (Botak Tolol) Ikkaku, gw baru ngerasain, bener juga ya! Botak itu ngeselin! Kenapa ya?' **dari **Yumichika**"

"Jawabannya simple, itu karena orang botak itu lebih gampang marah. Kenapa? Yah, kamu pernah dengar kalo sesuatu yang berbahan lembut bisa meredam suara? Begitu juga halnya dengan rambut manusia. Dan rambut manusia itu bisa meredam 40 persen gossip yang masuk ke telinga mereka sehingga mereka bisa menahan amarah. Tapi kalo orang botak yang nggak punya rambut sehelai pun, kuping mereka itu menerima 100 persen gossip jadi lebih cepet marah!"

"Jadi, jangan menyalahkan orang botak, ini cuma masalah sains aja, kok! Dan jangan pernah berurusan dengan orang botak kalo nggak mau disundul, sudah banyak yang jadi korban! Liat aja di pusat penangkaran hewan di Kalimantan!"

"Selanjutnya, dari **Tatsuki Arisawa**, **'Gw suka nongkrong ama anak cowok, tapi...Kenapa sih cowok biasanya duduk ngangkang? kan ga enak, jadi sempit…'**"

"Wah, kamu nggak boleh gitu Tatsuki! Apa kamu nggak pernah berpikir, mungkin saja kalau cowok yang duduknya ngangkang itu meang punya kelainan pada struktur tulangnya? Apa kamu nggak kasian bayangin cowok itu harus diliatin orang karna gaya jalannya mesti miring menyamping bak kepiting?! Hah, hah?! Maaf, saya agak emosi Karena saya juga suka ngangkang. Pokoknya mulai saat ini, kita harus menghargai orang yang duduknya ngangkang, entah karna kelainan struktur tulangnya ato karna dia ambeien. Hidup ngangkang mengangkang!!"

"Oke, sekarang dari **Abarai Renji**… **'Kenapa pantat monyet botak?'**"

"Hmm, untuk Renji sang monyet yang tertarik dengan dunia permonyetan, saya punya jawaban logis untuk anda. Apa kamu pernah dengarkalo professor itu botak gara-gara kebanyaan mikir? Nah, monyet juga sama!" kata Rukia yang entah kenapa pakai 'saya-anda' bak penyiar berita sekarang.

"Mungkin Renji dan pendengar lain bingung, apa hubungannya mikir dengan pantat. Itu otak monyet ada di pantat. Organ tubuh monyet emang sama dengan manusia, tapi tempatnya jadi teracak-acak. Saya bahkan pernah melihat peristiwa mengharukan dimana seekor monyet melahirkan lewat lobang idungnya. Sungguh mengharukan melihat tubuh mungil yang masih ketempelan bulu idung itu keluar dengan indahnya dari lobang idung sang induk… saya sampai menangis waktu itu…. Ah, kok jadi curhat?"

"Nah, sekarang pertanyaan tambahan kita hari ini **'Monyet kalo turun apanya dulu?' **dari** Ni-chan d'Sora. Yuki**"

"Jawaban pertanyaan ini sebenernya berhubungan ama pertanyaan sebelumnya. Monyet turun… pantatnya dulu! Ya, salah satu penyebab botaknya pantat monyet adalah pergesekkannya dengan tanah saat ia mendarat dari pohon"

"Jadi saat akan turun biasanya monyet akan menempelkan pantatnya ke pohon trus meluncur turun dari pohon bak perosotan. Hal ini jarang dilihat manusia, karena mereka juga malu punya pantat botak. Makanya kita biasanya liat monyet-monyet udah ada di bawah poon aja, ga tau turunnya kapan ato dimana. Yah kalopun turun juga paling mereka pake tangan ato kaki di depan manusia, jaga image gitu lho!!"

" Terus… dari **Mimosha.H. Itsuwa, 'Kenapa rasa es krim itu gak jauh jauh dari coklat-vanilla-strawberry?'**"

"Buat Mimo-san yang penuh rasa ingin tahu seperti Dora the explorer, anda pasti pernah dengar kalo es krim terbuat dari susu. Dan rasa susu itu juga ga jauh-jauh dari coklat, vanilla, ato strawberry. Jadinya rasa es krimnya juga cuman itu-itu doang".

"Kalo anda penasaran kenapa rasa susu cuma begitu saja, jawabannya karena sapi sekarang baru mampu menghasilkan susu rasa itu saja. Zaman sekarang, sapi-sapi itu terus dipaksa makan coklat, strawberry ato vanilla supaya susu yang dihasilkan berasa sama. Untuk menghasilkan rasa berbeda, mereka harus makan makanan lain juga. Apa kamu tega melihat sapi-sapi itu dipakasa makan nasi gara-gara ada orang iseng yang mesen es krim rasa beras?! Sekarang saja sapi-sapi itu sudah cukup menderita dengan makan coklat dll. Karena itu, berpuas hatilah pada rasa es krim yang sekarang. Junjung tinggi perikesapian!"

"Next… dari **Quinsi Vinsis**, **'Padahal, kan tulang** **upil -pengumpil maksudnya- nyambung ke jempol. Kalo gitu, harusnya kita ngupil make jempol, kan? Tapi, emang muat??'** lalu** 'Kenapa sih, kok monyet suka makan pisang??'**"

"Pertanyaan pertama sudah terjawab di bagian Renji tadi. Lalu pertanyaan kedua, sebenernya monyet itu sukanya makan duren ato semangka. Tapi otak mereka belom cukup canggih untuk bisa mengupas kulitnya. Mereka pun beralih makan daun-daunan sampai mereka mulai mikir 'Kok kayaknya makan daon ga elit yak? Kuda makan daon, sapi makan daon, kambing juga makan daon! Masa gw disamain ama mereka?!'"

"Karena itulah, mereka beralih makan makanan yang mudah dikupas dan berkesan elit; pisang!! Begitulah jawaban saya, semoga membantu".

"Sekarang… **'****Kenapa monyet/apalah/sejenisnya, kalo jalan sukanya mbusungin pantatnya?? Kenapa bukan dadanya??' **dari **Yuinayuki-chan**"

"Jawaban ini juga sedikit berhubungan ama pertanyaan Renji, itu karena otak mereka di pantat! Karena mereka ngerasa pinter, jadi pantatlah yang di bangga-banggain! Sedangkan dada, itu adalah saluran pembuangan mereka. Malu dong kalo dibusungi? Begitulah menurut hasil pemikiran dari logika saya yang brilian ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya banyak banget yang nanyain monyet, ya… Apa anda sekalaian begitu tertarik apa Renji?"

"Oke, sekian pertanyaan untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa lagi di minggu berikutnya".

* * *

"Rukia!!" Panggil Ichigo di sekolah hari berikutnya. "Bagus!! Lo udah sukses banget ngancurin acara radionya! Gw udah denger semuanya kemaren dari Karin!"

"Ngancurin? Gw udah susah-sudah njawab pake logika dibilang ngancurin? Dasar ga tau terima kasih!!" protes Rukia.

"Arrrgh!! Mendingan gw nggak usah minta tolong ama lo sekalian!!" Ichigo jadi frustasi.

Sementara kedua invertebrata itu asyik bertengkar, pihak radio kayu putih sekarang sibuk menerima berbagai surat tambahan… dan complain disertai kartu pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru masuk pas tanggal Rukia disiarkan. Tapi untungnya ga ada surat tuntutan pencemaran nama baik dari SBY.

**ABIS**

* * *

Ichigo: Tunggu… abis? Maksudnya selese gitu? Tamat?

Author: Lha, kan Rukia emang Cuma sekali jadi penyiar radio. Habis itu yah… abis…

Rukia: Masa pendek banget sih?! Kalo ada pertanyaan tambahan gimana?

Author: Yah itu juga kalo ada pertanyaan tambahan, kan…

Makanya ayo review! Tingkatkan kepedulian anda dengan meripyu fic ini untuk kelangsungan hidupnya (?)! Kalo bisa sekalian pertanyaan tambahan buat Rukia yang pasti bakal dijwab dengan (tidak) logis!!

**PS**: Disini author tak bermaksud menyinggung orang gundul, SBY ataupun orang yang merasa mirip monyet.


	3. Cerita nista dari Rukia!

**DISCLAIMER: **Tite Kubo sensei, minta Renji-nya dong~ Natsuki Takaya sensei, pinjem ceritanya ya~ Trus, pemilik happy tree friends... saya ga tau sapa...

* * *

Siang itu seperti biasa, matahari bersinar terik, anak-anak SMU bergerombol dengan genknya untuk pulang bareng, seekor godzilla berkeliaran dan menyemburkan api... (ini termasuk 'biasa'?)

Yah, pokoknya gitu deh. Rukia n Ichigo seperti biasa pulang bareng, pemandangan yang bisa mengingatkan kita pada ondel-ondel lagi diarak (dikeroyok IchiRuki). Saat itu mendadak hp esia seken Ichigo mendendangkan lagu mbah Surip, pertanda ada yang menelepon.

Ichigo pun mengangkatnya, "Halo? Iya, saya sendiri... Eh? Siaran lagi? Rukia Kuchiki? Eh, iya, kebetulan orangnya disini....". Ichigo langsung menyerahkan hpnya ke Rukia. "Staff radio yang waktu itu pengen ngomong". Masih bingung, Rukia menerima telepon itu, "ya?".

"Kuchiki san, diluar dugaan siaranmu mendapat respon cukup bagus dari readers... eh, pendengar, jadi kami berencana untuk menjadikanmu penyiar tetap radio kami," kata suara nun jauh di seberang sana...(lebay). Rukia cengo. Ichigo cengo. Semut-semut di dinding cengo (lha?)

* * *

Begitulah awalnya, dengan iming-iming gaji yang bisa membeli pernak-pernik chappy Rukia pun kembali berangkat ke tempat penyiaran, dan dengan sebelumnya diantar sumpah serapah Ichigo yang nggak rela Rukia jadi penyiar lagi. Secara, Rukia kan tadinya jadi penyiar cuma buat ngegantiin Ichigo, tapi kenapa sekarang malah Rukia yang dipanggil lagi? Apalagi siaran Rukia itu nyeleneh banget, kok malah laku sih? Tapi meskipun badai menghadang, Rukia tetap teguh menjadi penyiar!! (halah)

Dan setelah sampai di tempat siaran serta menjalani beberapa registrasi, akhirnya Rukia resmi jadi penyiar. Dan kali ini berhubung pertanyaan yang masuk kurang banyak, dan ini bulan Oktober, khusus kali ini Rukia diwajibkan bercerita yang horror-horror.

Dan sampailah kita ke depan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan Indonesia.. halah, malah nyasar, sampailah kita ke situasi sekarang, Rukia yang otaknya lagi tepar mikirin cerita horror.

'Oh iya! Pake aja cerita horror dari kakak! Dulu kan dia selalu mendongengiku sebelum tidur!' pikir Rukia optimis.

* * *

**~on air~**

Rukia pun kembali berbicara dengan nada dibuat-buat, "Selamat subuh semuanya~! Berkat dukungan kalian saya berkesempatan lagi menyiarkan acara siaran radio special SRIKBLSDBGB alias Siaran Radio Ini Keren Banget Lho Suwer Deh Beneran Ga Boong lagi. Yosh, kali ini dalam rangka Halloween saya akan menceritakan beberapa kejadian yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk anda merinding..."

**Cerita 1: Misteri Minuman**

Rukia pun mulai bercerita dengan suara misterius yang dibuat-buat, "Ya... saat itu adalah tengah hari dalam pertengahan musim panas, dimana matahari berada tepat diatas ubun-ubun... membuat suhu dalam kondisi tinggi-tingginya. Tak ayal seorang pemuda yang baru pulang ke rumahnya langsung menuju dapur untuk melepas dahaga. Rumahnya adalah rumah tua yang ia tinggali sendirian, karena anggota keluarganya sudah meninggal karena berbagai alasan dalam jarak waktu yang singkat".

"Pemuda itu pun bergegas memasuki dapur... dan anehnya...ada sebuah gelas berisi cairan kehitaman. Dari aromanya, pemuda itu yakin yang ia temukan adalah segelas ice coffe. Tapi siapa yang membuatnya? Bukankan rumahnya itu kosong?"

"Karena tenggorokannya yang begitu kering... tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu langsung menegak minuman itu sampai habis".

"Tapi, rasa tegang dan ngeri mulai merayapinya begitu pemuda itu sadar apa yang telah masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Di gelas yang isinya sudah ia habiskan tadi... ada seekor kecoa... dengan kata lain, ia telah meminum minuman yang ada kecoanya. Sungguh cerita yang membuat bulukuduk kita merinding bahkan hanya dengan mendengarnya saja..."

**Cerita 2: Sang Penebang Pohon**

" Di suatu pagi yang cerah, seorang penebang pohon yang dikenal pendiam dan kurang suka bergaul seperti biasa berangkat ke hutan untuk menebang bohon sambil membawa kapak merah kesayangannya. Konon dulunya kapak itu terbuat dari besi biasa tanpa warna, namun dalm kurun wktu tertentu, entah kenapa perlahan warnanya menjadi kemerahan. Warna merah ini bukanlah noda biasa, sang penebang sudah mencoba membersihkannya dengan berbagai cara namun warna merah itu tak juga hilang. Akhirnya sang penebang pohon membiarkannya begitu saja".

"Sang penebang pohon pun mulai menebang salah satu pohon yang ia pilih sambil memikirkan bagaimana lagi cara yang harus ia coba untuk membersihkan noda merah pada kapaknya. Karena bengong itulah sang penebang pohon tidak sadar kalau ia menebang ke arah yang salah sehingga saat pohon itu tumbang salah satu dahannya menghimpit kakinya dan membuatnya tak bisa bangun".

"Malang bagi sang penebang, saat ia hendak memotong dahan itu, kapaknya tak sengaja terlempar jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia juga takkan kuat mengangkat pohon itu sendiri. Sang penebang pohon pun berteriak minta tolong. Tapi sia-sia, dari tadi tak ada satupun orang yang masuk ke hutan".

"Akhirnya sang penebang merogoh kantongnya, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membebaskannya. Dan ia menemukan... sebuah sendok!"

"Dengan sendok itu sang penebang mendapat ide yang sangat (tidak) bagus untuk bebas. Ia mulai mencongkel kakinya sendiri dengan sendok itu!! Dengan kata lain, mengamputasi kakinya sendiri dengan sendok agar bisa bebas dari pohon (dan kakinya sendiri). Maka... selam berjam-jam jeritan sang penebang pohong menggema di hutan akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari kakinya. Sendok itu telah berhasil merobek dagingnya, dan kini ia berusaha memecahkan tulangnya sendiri. Dengan keringat, air mata, dan DARAH akhirnya si penebang pohon berhasil memutuskan kakinya sendiri..."

"Namun malangnya... yang diputus oleh sang penebang adalah kaki kirinya sendiri... padahal... yang terhimpit adalah kaki kanan!! Maka jeritan sang penebang pun semakin menggema, kali ini untuk memutuskan kaki kanannya..."

"Ya, kali ini segitu saja siaran radio SRIKBLSDBGB. Jumpa lagi dengan saya Rukia Kuchiki minggu depan, dalam acara radio kesayangan kita! Stay tunned!!"

**Masih nyambung**

* * *

Yosh, karena pertanyaan yang masuk dikit makanya saya bikin Rukia cerita. Review dong!! Saya masih ga tau chapie depan mw dibikin edisi spesial cerita horror, ato masih mau dalem format 'menjawab pertanyaan gaje' seperti sbelomnya. Makanya kasih saran n comment lewat review ya~!! 'N klo bisa siapin pertanyaan gaje buat Rukia!** Ripyu plizz!!**


	4. Lagi lagi jawaban Rukia nista!

**DISCLAIMER:** Mas Tite dong!!

**Note:** Pertanyaan yang menyangkut Rukia akan dijawab belakangan XP

* * *

Entah Rukia harus seneng ato sedih, karena pas dikasih tau rating pendengar radio siarannya bertambah, entah kenapa makin banyak kenalannya yang masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Bahkan diketahui beberapa rekan shinigami-nya di soul society sono banyak yang menderita ataxia atau epilepsi mendadak.

Berbagai pertanyaan pun mulai berkecamuk dalam batin Rukia, apa kejadian ini berkaitan dengannya? Apakah semua yang terjadi belakangan ini (baca:penghuni RSJ bertambah pesat, penyakit mental dadakan mendera, dll) adalah salahnya?? -halah-

Tapi Rukia sudah terikat kontrak, jadi sebagaimana seharusnya, dia kembali menyiarkan radio...

**~on air~**

"Yay! Kembali lagi bertemu dengan saya, Rukia Kuchiki dalam acara siaran radio special SRIKBLSDBGB alias Siaran Radio Ini Keren Banget Lho Suwer Deh Beneran Ga Boong. Yosh, kita langsung aja ke pertanyaan!"

"**Kemaren nyebut nyebut SBY. emang SBY itu apa?** dari** Mimosha H. Itsuwa**".

"Wah, jangan meremahkan saya, ya. Gini-gini saya pasti tahu SBY, itu kan pengetahuan umum!! SBY itu Suzzan Baskoro Yahya, penyanyi Keroncong dari Italia itu kan? Mana mungkin saya nggak tahu?"

"Oke,selanjutnya, dari **Je****ss Kuchiki**! **Kenapa kalo nunjuk harus pake jari telunjuk**?"

"Ini jelas-jelas karena jari telunjuk jari yang paling panjang! Makin penunjuk, makin jelas objek yang ditunjuk! Oke, kalo kita teliti secara lebih spesifik emang jari tengah yang paling panjang, tapi kan kalo kita mengacungkan jari tengah itu seakan mengisyaratkan f*ck you. Karena itulah, kita menggunakan jari telunjuk".

"Tambahan lagi, kalo diliat dari kaidah tata bahasa yang baik dan benar, namanya aja menunjuk, udah pasti pake jari telunjuk dong? Kalo pake jempol itu namanya menjempol!"

"And next... dari **Nichan Sora D' Sora Yuki**... ** pernah gak liat wajah asli mayuri-taichou tanpa topeng ato apalah itu yg ada di mukanya warna hitam-putih? Klo pernah, wajahnya gmna? Tolong diskripsikan!  
Yumichika tu beneran cowok gak sih!? Intipin donk klo perlu, gak tega klo ngintip sendiri soalnya.. :3  
brpa angka 9 dalam bilangan antara 0-100? Sebutkan?  
fungsi ekor kelinci?**

"Hmmm wajah Mayuri Taichou ya? Dia emang wajah aslinya begitu! Itu nggak pake topeng, mbak! Emang sejak menetas(?) wajah aslinya emang udah kayak gitu! Warnanya juga emang begono dari sononya, ada gossip kalo emaknya ngidam makan papan catur waktu ngeramin tuh anak!"

"Yumichika? Cowok? Nggak!! Itu hanyalah status palsu! Tapi bukan berarti Yumichika itu cewek lho, sebenarnya Yumichika adalah makhluk yang nggak punya jenis kelamin! Memang aneh, tapi ada beberapa jenis makhluk (hewan tepatnya) yang hormon reproduksi jantan dan betinanya sama(beneran ada lho, tapi author lupa istlah ilmiahnya XP), itulah Yumichika!"

"Pertanyaan ketiga! Hmmm.... banyak sekali pokoknya, ada lebih dari 10!! Saya sebutkan, (0,9), (1,9), (2,9), (3,9), (4,9), (5,9), (6,9), (7,9), (8,9), (9), (9,9), ... wah, capek kalo disebutin atu-atu... segitu aja cukup ya?"

"Nah, pertanyaan terakhir... fungsi ekor kelinci adalah... untuk menghitung kelincinya! Coba kamu ngitung kelinci, 1 ekor, 2 ekor, 3 ekor, nah gitu lohh!!"

"Oke, penanya selanjutnya...**HitsuHina Lover,** **1. Kenapa buntut itu harus selalu di belakang kenapa gak di depan aja?  
2. Kok kucing mengeong gak menggonggong?"**

"Pertanyaan pertama... oke, coba kamu bayangin kalo ekor ada di depan. Dan apa yang ada di bagian belakang hewan? Nothing. Kecuali pantat. Pantat... bukan sesuatu yang mengenakkan untuk diliat kan? Karena itu binatang harus punya sesuatu yang eye catching supaya penglihatan kita nggak terpaku ama pantatnya! Coba kamu inget indahnya ekor merak atau lebatnya ekor tupai... Atau ekor jelek plus botak punya tikus sekalipun, itu mencegah pikiran kita untuk memperhatikan pantat mereka kan?

"Kucing menggonggong adalah_ big no no_. Kamu tahu kan kucing ama anjing tuh bagaikan hubungan Nobita ama Giant alias nggak bisa akur? Nah, kalo gitu jelas-jelas kucing nggak mau menggonggong, itu kan trademark anjing! Gitu-gitu kucing kan juga punya pride!!"

"Nah, setelah ini adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang khusus ditunjukkan untuk saya! Wah, jadi malu nih... Oke, lets start!!"

"**Pilih Ichigo ato Renji?** dari** Kazuka-ichirunatsu23**"

"Ichigo ato Renji? Bingung nih... Kalo mengenai buah, pastinya aku paling suka Ichigo (stroberi berkepala jeruk), tapi kalo bintang so pasti Renji (sejenis primata langka) lahh!"

"Then... dari **Jess Kuchiki**... **kenapa Rukia suka buangeth ma Chappy?** Well...". Muka Rukia sedikit merona, "soalnya saya sangat mengagumi seseorang, yaitu kakak saya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Dan wajah Chappy selalu mengingatkan saya akan sosok kakak saya..."

"Terus... from **RabicHan kawaii na**. **1. kenapa kamu bisa pendek??  
2. sebenernya kamu punya perasaan gag maa renji dan Ichigo?  
3. hubungan kamu dengan shirayuki, kayaknya cukup dekat. apa tipsnya?? "**

"Saya? Pendek?... Kejam... Tapi saya pernah menanyakan hal ini pada kakak, menurutnya itu karena Kak Byakuya yang salah asuh. Waktu saya bayi, kak Byakuya bingung mencarikan ASI untuk saya. Entah kakak lupa ada yang namanya susu sapi atau bagaimana, akhirnya kakak malah memberi saya susu buaya(?) yang kakinya pendek, alhasil beginilah saya sekarang, pendek. Pesan moral: Mau itu iseng, sengaja, ato emang bego, diharapkan untuk tak mengganti ASI dengan air susu reptil".

"Perasaan ama Renji dan Ichigo? Punya sih... Kalo ngeliat mereka entah kenapa saya langsung berdebar-debar, takut ditagih hutangnya...".

"Nah, the last but not least, saya dekat dengan Shirayuki? Itu gampang. Pertama, kita taro umpan, terus kita ngumpet. Umpannya bisa kembang tujuh rupa ato sesajen. Terus kalo Shirayukinya udah kepancing, kita hampirin deh! Nah, jadi deket kan?"

"Nah, demikian siaran saya hari. Sampai jumpa di SRIKBLSDBGB selanjutnya! Bye~"

**Mungkin masih Nyambung, mungkin hiatus

* * *

**

Nyahaha... dikit ya....soalnya pertanyaan yang masuk juga dikit, makanya review!! (maksa). Maap klo garing....**  
**


	5. Pertanyaan nista buat Rukia numpuk!

**DISCLAIMER:** BLEACH punya Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo punya saya... (lha??)

**AN:** Buat Ruki_Ya, BinBin Mayen Kuchiki, Ruise Vein Cort, Numpang_lewat, D31 Ryuusei Hakuryuu, KuroShiro6yh, MikiDaCat, Jess Kuchiki, Marie Antoinette, n Teacupz', gomenasai, blom semua pertanyaan kalian saya jawab... **wait and see in next chaps**, wokeh?!

* * *

**~ON AIR~**

"Hiya~!! Kembali bertemu di acara radio acara siaran radio special SRIKBLSDBGB alias Siaran Radio Ini Keren Banget Lho Suwer Deh Beneran Ga Boong dengan saya Rukia. Dikarenakan pertanyaan menumpuk sementara jam siaran terbatas, **kali ini saya hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan gaje yang tidak berhubungan dengan samasekali dengan saya atau orang-orang sekitar saya.** Mohon maap lahir batin... Eh? Kok jadi Lebaranan? Yah, mohon maaf bagi yang udah nyanya duluan tapi belom bisa saya jawab sekarang. **Karena itu pertanyaan yang hari ini kita skip pasti akan dijawab pada siaran selanjutnya".**

"Pertanyaan pertama! **Dari BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki; Kenapa d dunia ini harus ada IPA?!**"

"Jangan salah, IPA itu sangat penting untuk masa depan! Ilmu pengetahuan Anak itu kan penting untuk jadi orang tua yang baik".

"Then,** from Chizu Michiyo, **

**1. kenapa sich bola itu harus bulat? Kenapa gak segiempat/segitiga?  
2. Kenapa lubang hidung itu harus 2? Kenapa gak 1 atau 3 aja?  
3. Kok hantu itu mukanya pucat gak warna-warni?  
4. Kok preman itu identik dengan tato?  
5. Apa kalau makan itu harus slalu pake tangan kanan?"**

"Kalo bentuknya segiempat, yang ada bukannya ditendang malah didudukin. Kalo segitiga, yang nendang malah kesandung sendiri, kalo segilima, ribet bikinnya; sungguh alesan yang aneh..."

"Kalo cuma 1, kita bisa langsung mati keabisan napas pas idung kita pilek ato kesumbat upil. Kalo lebih dari 2, oksigen di bumi makin cepet abis!!".

"Hantu itu kan pengen gaul juga, makanya mereka pake make up. Cuma karena mereka kere, jadi cuma bisa beli bedak buat mucetin muka. Ga mampu beli maskara, pemerah pipi, lipstik, eye shadow, dll sah... kasian ya..."

"Survei membuktikan, kebanyakan preman itu waktu kecil suka gambar! Tapi setelah gede plus preman pula, malu kan kalo masih corat-coret? Ya udah, mereka pun menyalurkan apresiasi seni dengan cara bikin tato!"

"Kalo pake tangan kiri kan itu buat cebok... Yah, sebenernya gapapa juga sih pake tangan kiri, tergantung pandangan masing-masing orang. Saya aja makan pake kaki...".

"Okeh! Pertanyaan diteruskan... dari **Ruise Vein Cort**...**KIMIA itu apa? dan fungsinya apa? Kenapa daun warnanya itu-itu aja? Nggak biru, putih, or etc. Bosen Apa itu cinta?"  
**

"Hmm kimia? Kalo ditinjau dari bahasa Jepang, 'kimi' artinya 'kamu' dan 'a' disini sepertinya ditulis untuk mengisyaratkan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Kita kalo ngomong 'a' pasti mulutnya kebuka kan? Nah, kalo digabungin, itu maksudnya 'kamu membuka mulut lebar-lebar'. Dan ini berarti, kimia adalah suatu pelajaran tentang cara menyanyi paduan suara".

"Hmm... daun berwarna ijo... Taukan kamu kalo dulu itu sebenernya daun itu berwarna-warni? Ada warna merah, biru, kuning, malah ada yang transparan!! Namun justru karena warna yang menarik inilah membuat para binatang seperti kuda, sapi, kambing dsb makin bersemangat untuk memakan daun-daun ini! Dan sebagai bentuk adaptasi morfologi untuk mempertahankan diri, maka perlahan daun-daun ini berevolusi menjadi warna hijau. Kenapa harus hijau? Soalnya ada band namanya hijau daun... eh bukan, soalnya, buah itu kebanyakan warnanya ijo kalo belom mateng kan? Nah, makanya itu, kalo daun warnanya ijo, para binatang pemamah biak jadi kurang napsu makan daun soalnya mereka mikirnya, 'ah, blom mateng!'. Walaupun sekarang daun warnanya apa juga nggak ngaruh sih, toh sapi tetep makan daon..."

"Cinta itu adalah suatu perasaan yang nggak bisa dijelaskan secara gamblang, jadi saya hanya akan menceritakan ibaratnya saja. Contohnya gini, ibarat kamu udah seminggu nggak boker, trus kamu lagi ada di ruangan besi tertutup sehingga otomatis kamu nggak bisa boker karena nggak ada WC atopun pohon. Nah, coba kamu hayati rasa rindumu pada WC saat itu, itu juga bisa jadi contoh seperti apa kira-kira perasaan cinta".

"Yosh, next!!! **Benar gak klo org sbr pantatnya lebar? Kenapa manusia itu harus hidup di laut? Kok manusia gak punya sayap? Kenapa air laut itu asin?** dari seorang **Numpang_Lewat**"

"Orang sabar pantatnya lebar itu bener! Soalnya, mereka itu menahan dan menampung amarahnya di pantat, alhasil jadi lebar deh. Jangan tanya saya kenapa nahannya di pantat, itu privasi orang berpantat lebar Dan karena sabar, mereka juga jadi nahan kentut mlulu, kasian ama orang sekelilingnya. Karena ini pula alesannya!".

"Manusia hidup di laut? Itu tuh buat mengantisipasi orang-orang negara tandus seperti Saudi Arabia maupun Alaska (lha?) yang menuntut adanya perubahan. Sebenernya mereka bisa aja pindah ke negara 4 musim ato apalah yang lebih sejuk. Tapi kayaknya menurut mereka itu kurang, mereka pengennya tinggal di tempat yang aernya sangat amat banyak dan ada di setiap sisi tempat tinggal mereka. Yaudah, tinggal di laut dah tuh".

"Manusia ga punya sayap soalnya mereka emang ga perlu. Tanpa itupun mereka sudah bisa terbang kok. Disini saya nggak hanya menyinggung soal pesawat terbang, tapi juga tentang kekuatan magis warisan dukun-dukun nenek moyang yang menggunakan jampi-jampi untuk terbang. Lagian lebih praktis gitu kan? Kalo ngepek-ngepekin sayap mlulu kan capek...".

"Laut asin itu jelas karena di laut ada ikan paus!! Ikan paus kan gede banget, jadi keringetnya juga banyak banget, belom lagi keringat berbagai jenis ikan lainnya. Jadinya karena keringet itulah laut jadi asin! Coba bandingin ama sungai, ikannya ga gitu banyak, jadi aernya ga asin soalnya keringet ikan-ikan itu dikit".

"Penanya selanjutnya,** Aruto...**

**1. Kenapa sich manusia itu musti sekolah? Kan bsa home schooling?**

**2. Kenapa manusia itu trbg jd 2 jenis cwo ama cwe?**

**3. Kenapa kalau lapar perut pasti berbunyi?"**

"Soalnya lebih efisien kalo sekolah. Satu orang guru bisa ngajar sekian puluh murid, kalo home schooling malah kebalik kan, beberapa orang guru ngajar 1 siswa, dan itu jelas-jelas bikin semaput dompet orang tua yang harus ngebayar guru-guru tersebut! Dan lagi, kasian kan gurunya kalo mesti susah payah ke rumah murid yang tinggalnya dibawah kolong jembatan?"

"Pertanyaan kedua, itu karena alasan moral. Kalo misalnya satu jenis doang bisa jadi Yaoi ato Yuri semua, dong? Sekarang aja ada cewek-cowok yang gay masih banyak, apalagi kalo cuma sejenis?"

"Kenapa perut lapar pasti berbunyi? Ini adalah cara Tuhan mengantisipasi orang-orang lemot ato 'rada-rada'. Soalnya orang-orang kayak gitu suka nggak ngerti perasaa laper. Tau-tau udah pada mati kelaperan aja. Makanya, diciptain perut yang bisa bunyi supaya orang-orang normal dan kurang normal nyadar sepenuhnya kalo mereka tuh laper".

"Dan selanjutnya, **Kuro-chan, buset**... nanyanya...

**1. telinga fungsinya utk mndngr?**

**2. Kenapa langit warnanya biru?**

**3. Kenapa cwe itu harus bicara sopan?**

**4. Kenapa ketiak itu ada bulunya?**

**5. Kenapa kalau keringatan ketiak akan berbau? Pdhl tangan saya keringatan tangan saya gak bau?**

**6. Kenapa harus ada pelajaran matematika?**

**7. Apa tips agar tidak patah hati?**

**8. Apa resep supaya bnyk cwo yg nembak kita?**

**9. Kenapa kalau liat tv dekat2 mata jd rabun?**

**10. Apa fungsi kulit duren?"**

"Soalnya kalo kita mendengar lewat idung, kita nyium darimana? Kalo lewat mulut, yang ada kita budeg sendiri kalo mo tereak".

"Kedua, kata siapa langit warnanya cuma biru? Kalo mendung warnanya abu-abu, kalo sore warnanya oranye kan? Emang sih, seringnya warna biru.. soalnya biru itu biar matching sama warna laut!! Coba warnanya kuning ato coklat, kita keingetnya sama kali kan?"

"Ketiga. Cowok juga bicaranya mesti sopan kalee. Ini bukan masalah gender, tapi peraturan sosiologis! Coba ngomong ama guru biologi gini, 'Pak, gw pengen izin ke WC, pengen boker, oke Coy?' Mo cewek mo cowok juga pasti dikemplang!"

"Keempat,Simpel. Buat nahan bau ama keringet. Ada bulu aja udah bau, apalagi ga ada? Saya aja punya..."

"Kelima,ketiak emang salah satu tempat pembuangan bau selain kentut lewat pantat. Kan kalo kentut mesti kehendak kita plus bunyinya mencolok tuh? Makanya ada versi lain pembuangan bau yang ga bunyi n tanpa kehendak; ketiak".

"Keenam. Kalo ga ada matematika kita ga bisa fisika, kalo ga ada fisika kita ga tau pengetahuan umum, kalo ga tau pengetahuan umum kita ga bisa IPS, kalo ga ada IPS jadi ga ada sejarah, kalo... aah udah ah, segini cukup kan?"

"Ketujuh. Gampang, hati kamu dilapisin aja pake plastik plus solatip. Kalo mau lebih kuat lagi, pake tempurung besi. Dijamin anti patah".

"Kedelapan. Kamu mesti nyiapin modal untuk mereka, yaitu pistol. Trus minta mereka nembak kita dengan bayaran tertentu, misalnya air putih eksklusif. Mudah kan?".

"Ehm, setau saya nonton TV deket-deket ga bikin mata rabun... cuma bikin nggak bisa liat aja. Coba kamu templokin muka ke layar TV, bisa keliatan ga acaranya?"

"Kesepuluh, ini juga menyangkut masalah adaptasi morfologi untuk mempertahankan diri, biar ga bisa dimakan sembarangan!"

"Wokeh, kita lanjut ke **BakaNeko**!

**1. Kenapa kucing dan anjing tak pernah akur?**

**2. Kenapa orang bisa gaptek?**

**3. Kok orang kidal itu apa2 slalu mmakai tangan kiri?**

**4. Kenapa tubuh manusia berbulu?"**

"Pertanyaan pertama... Dulunya kucing ma anjing itu akur lho, sebelom ada kartun Tom n Jerry. Kan disono juga anjingnya noh? Semenjak nonton itu mereka jadi terpengaruh dan mempengaruhi para sesamanya untuk saling membenci dengan kaum anjing/kucing. Jangan salah, kekuatan pengaruh TV itu luarrrr biasa lho! Bisa diliat dari Ibu-Ibu yang sibuk ngomongin apa di episode Cinta Pitri selanjutya si Pitri bakal ketabrak gerobak tukang loak sampe amnesia atau dibunuh dengan cara dilempar ke kali ciliwung, heboh bener kan? Padahal mo si Pitri ketiban monas kek, mao nikah ama pak lurah kek, sebenernya bukan urusan mereka, iya toh?".

"Gaptek? Gagap Tentara Praktek? Iru sudah jelas, beberapa tentara pasti ada yang gugup kalo ada ujian praktek, bro! Makanya mereka jadi gagap..."

"Orang kidal pake tangan kiri... kalo pake tangan kanan namanya ga kidal dong! Kita juga, apa-apa pake tangan kanan kan? Kalo pake kaki sebutan kerennya kodal, kalo binatang namanya kadal. Lha? Jadi nyasar?"

"Tubuh manusia berbulu itu gunanya tergantung tempat tumbuh bulunya. Kalo di bulu idung, gunanya buat nahan upil biar ga jatoh. Kalo bulu ketek, buat nahan/nyerap keringet plus bau ketek. Kalo di kulit, orang-orang dulu sih makenya dengan cara dicukur, dikumpulin, dijahit dah jadi baju! Tapi kalo sekarang kan orang pake baju dari benang, makanya orang yang bulunya banyak juga jadi berkurang".

"**Pertanyaan selanjutnya, Kenapa hidung kelinci putih warnanya merah?** oleh** Byabun Kuchiki**"

"Yah, coba kamu bayangin kelinci putih idungnya item kalo diliat dari jarak agak jauh. Tuh idung kesannya kayak tai lalat kan? Kalo merah, selain warnanya emang kontras dan mencolok ama putih, warnanya juga lebih menarik!"

"Trus, dari **Cold...**

**1. Kenapa rata2 binatang itu berbulu?**

**2. Kenapa si cwe yg tugasnya ngelahirin? Kenapa gak cwo aj?**

**3. Kenapa pete & jengkol th bau?"**

"Binatang itu rata-rata berbulu soalnya mereka ga bisa pake baju. Itu cara lain biar kulit mereka ga terkspos kemana-mana, malu kan? Yah, ada juga sih binatang yang ga tahu malu, misalnya kadal ato cicak gitu... kan ga berbulu tuh?"

"Kata siapa cowok ga bisa ngelahirin? Kalo dalem yaoi, itu ada sebutan Mpreg, ato Men pregant... Eh, udah ngaco yahh? Oke, kenapa mesti cewek yang hamil sebenernya cuma karena masalah sedehana... ngidam. Coba bayangin kalo seorang cewek hamil ngidam, 'yang... aku pengen makan yang asem-asem...' Tapi Kalo cowok yang pribadinya lebih macho pasti gini, 'aku pengen makan rokok...' kan berabe tuh! Sungguh agung rencana Tuhan yang sudah memprediksikan hal seperti itu, makanya Dia ciptakan yang ngelahirin cewek aja, biar pasangannya ga repot".

"Jawaban pertanyaan ketiga sedikit berhubungan ama masalah daon tadi. Ini karena adaptasi morfologi untuk mempertahankan diri. Pete ama jengkol sekarang bau aja masih banyak yang demen makan, apalagi kalo nggak bau?".

"Nah, sekarang dari **KuroShiro6yh,Kalo jeruk itu punya gender apa kaga?**"

"Yah, jelas engga lahh! Tapi saya pernah denger gosip aneh tentang jeruk hybrida yang bisa jadi cowok, cewek, ato malah banci sekalian! Bisa nge-net plus ngetik pula! Hm? Kok rasanya familiar? Ya sudahlah!"

" Yosh, last but not least untuk siaran kali ini, **mengapa kita kentut pake pantat?** from **Haruki Kayuki**!"

"Ada beberapa alasan, tapi yang utama karena kalo ngentut pake pantat gampang nutupinnya! Kalo mo kentut, kita bisa pura-pura duduk, jadi bau n bunyinya ehm... teredam. Dan seandainya kita ngentut lewat idung, trus napasnya gimana? Yang ada kita langsung mampus nyium aroma kentut ndiri..."

"Oke sekian acara radio kita kali ini. Pertanyaan dikurangin aja udah sepanjang ini... saya ngomongnya jadi mesti ngebut dah. Oke, hanya untuk siaran selanjutnya khusus mengenai saya. Jadi pertanyaan yang udah masuk tapi belom dimuat disini, pasti dimuat di siaran selanjutnya. Bye!!"

**Masih Nyambung Ternyata...

* * *

**

Khusus Chapie selanjutnya didekasikan buat Rukia, jadi silakan siapkan pertanyaan gaje mengenai Rukia dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, klo udah nanya mo nambah juga gpp XP. Ato nanya gaje n nista yg ga brubungan juga boleh, tapi bakal diundur lagi ke chapie depan, depannya lagi (halah).

**Review Onegai~~~  
**


	6. Pertanyaan khusus buat Rukia!

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach jelas-jelas punya saya…(Tite Kubo: Death glare) eh, punya Taito sensei…

* * *

Kali ini Rukia sudah tidak sabar melihat daftar pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, soalnya siaran kali ini kan spesial buat dia~ Tapi perasaannya langsung kandas begitu ngeliat daftar pertanyaan yang masuk… Yah, kita mulai aja…

* * *

**~ON AIR~**

"Piye kabare toh readers…. Ehm, pendengar sekalian? Sehat? Ato masih tepar gara-gara ujian semesteran? Yah, yang penting kembali lagi kita bertemu dalam acara radio kesayangan kita, acara siaran radio special SRIKBLSDBGB alias Siaran Radio Ini Keren Banget Lho Suwer Deh Beneran Ga Boong tentunya dengan saya, Kuchiki Rukia. Dan seperti yang sudah diberi tahukan sebelumnya, siaran kali ini khusus akan mengulas pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan saya. Yak, without a lot of bacot, kita mulai aja nyok…"

"Pertanyaan pertama kali ini, dari **Ruki_ya**, wah, bahkan penamenya mirip kayak saya! Jadi geer…. Halah, lanjut ke pertanyaannya…

**1. Rukia ga ribet tu pake poni depan kayak gitu?  
2. Ngapain lewat jendela kalo masuk kamar Ichigo? Rukia ga bosen tu cebol terus? Tau mobil ga? Pernah naik?"**

"Pertama…. Ribet? Nggak ribet kok. Toh poninya juga nggak bakal ngehalangin pandangan saya ato apa, kan udah saya bentuk pake Gatsby!"

"Yang kedua? Itu karena lebih praktis. Kalo masuk lewat pintu, mesti ngasih salam dulu, buka sepatu, jalan, plus naik tangga. Tapi kalo lewat jendela kan tinggal loncat, jadinya lebih enak~" jawab Rukia yang kayaknya ada bakat jadi maling.

"Terus… Heh?! CEBOL?! SEKATE-KATE LU!! TINGGI GW UDAH NAIK 0,4 CM DARI PAS PERTAMA GW MUNCUL DI BLEACH TAU!!"

"Taulah!! Masa ga tau mobil?! Pernah naik ato nggak? Ehm… bemo diitung mobil nggak?"

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **BinBin Mayen-Kuchiki! **

**1. Gmn perasaan Rukia saat shirayuki d bunuh ma Byakuya?  
2. Kalo Ichigo, Byakuya n Renji ngelamar rukia, dia milih siapa?"**

"Perasaanku? Yah gimana ya… Gimanapun kan Shirayuki tuh berelemen es, jadi rasanya mirip-mirip rasa es krim. Waktu itu sih kayaknya rasa vanilla, tapi ada sedikit rasa stroberi juga lho! Enak… jadi pengen lagi… Lho? Kok kayaknya malah ngaco,ya? Ya, sudahlah…"

"Kalo mereka melamarku? Yah, tergantung mas kawinnya dong," wah, ternyata Rukia mata duitan juga yak?? "Siapa yang bisa memberiku pernak-pernik Chappy lebih banyak, dialah yang akan kupilih!" Jawab Rukia dengan sablengnya.

"Wokeh, next, from **Ruise Vein Cort, **

**Menyangkut pertanyaan ekor. Ngapa saudara 'Renji' ada yang nggak pake ekor buat nutupin tu pantat? Malah di expos kmana-mana. Byakuya kalo tidur kayak apa? ngebedain Renji ama saudara primata dia gimana?"**

"Pertanyaan pertama mengenai Renji. Well, sebenernya dulu Renji tuh punya ekor lho. Cuma pas umur sekitar 17 tahun-an, kan dia udah boleh makan jengkol tuh, dia makan sebanyak-banyaknya ampe berapa bakul, gitu… Alhasil pas dia kentut…. Ekornya langung menyusut sendiri, trus copot. Fenomena alam yang ajaib ya?"

"Trus… Byakuya nii sama kalo tidur ya sama kayak semua orang lah, berbaring sambil merem n nafas. Udah, begitu doang. Ah, tapi yang ngeselin kadang-kadang Nii sama suka nyomot boneka chappyku seenaknya buat temen tidur yang bisa dipeluk. Apalagi Nii sama kalo tidur sukanya pake baju yang berkibar dan berenda, kan saya yang repot nyucinya…" Rukia malah curhat.

"Ngebedain Renji ama primata itu gampang… yang pasti Renji itu lebih jelek dari primata lain, trus kalo dibandingin, pantat primata lain ama mukanya pasti jelas beda, kalo Renji, ngebedain pantat ama muka aja susah!"

"Selanjutnya, **Kenapa Renji mirip babon? **Dari **Numpang_lewat**"

"Hmm… pertanyaan kayak gini kan jawabannya udah jelas… karena itu adalah… TAKDIR!! Ya, sebenernya saya pernah liat foto keluarga Renji. Bapaknya mukanya kayak Kim Bum, sedangkan Ibunya persis Angelina Jolie, tapi kok bisa faktor keturunannya malah jadi kayak gitu? Itu adalah murni TAKDIR…"

"Hmm, **next one, tadi pas ditanya knapa suka ama chappy,, jwab.a kan krna mengingatkan Rukia ama Byakkun,, kok bisa seeh?? Alasannya apaan?? Prasaan muka.a Byakkun lbh keiien deh,, daripada chappy…** **kamu sayang n hormat bange ama Kaien?? Kamu suka ama Ichi gak?? Klo iya, apa krna Ichi tuh mirip banget ama Kaien?? Trus klo disuruh milih diantara 4 cowok ganteng nan keren: Byakkun, Ichi, Renji, ama Hitsu--walaupun mnurut saiia Ichi ama Renji gaj ada ganteng2.a sm skali-- Rukia pilih yg mna?? Truz alasan.a apaan??**dari **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu**"

"Eh?? Lebih keren? Gitu ya? Menurutku muka mereka mirip kok… Kerenan Chappy dikit sih…. Yah, tapi mungkin pendapatku beda ama orang kebanyakan, ya? Yah sudahlah, pokoknya menurut saya muka mereka mirip!!" Jawab Rukia ngotot+ngaco.

"Kaien-dono.. itu… karena dia orang yang pertama memperkenalkan boneka Chappy padaku…". Seandainya Kaien dari dunia sana mendengar hal ini dan melihat sikap Rukia yang sekarang, ia pasti amat menyesal telah membelikan Rukia Chappy waktu itu.

"Kedua, suka sih, tapi bukan karena dia mirip Kaien-dono. Tapi karena ngeliat warna rambutnya bikin aku laper… Keinget terus ama berbagai dessert yang terbuat dari jeruk".

"Seperti jawaban pada pertanyaan serupa sebelumnya, aku pilih yang paling banyak memberiku pernak-pernik Chappy".

"Terus, from **KuroShiro6yh, Kalo Byakuya tersenyum horror apa yg bakalan lo lakuin?? Seandainya Hyourinmaru vs sode no shirayuki mana yg menang?"**

"Nii sama tersenyum horror? Pastinya saya langsung ambil kamera, jepret sebanyak-banyaknya, cetak, dipajang di dinding pake pigura. Trus juga saya sebarin lewat facebook, FLICKR, plus photobucket!! Nii sama sih mo senyum kayak apa juga tetep keren…" buset, tau facebook juga ternyata Rukia?

"Hyourinmaru vs Shirayuki… Aku nggak pernah nyoba ngadu sih, jadi ngga tau… Pernah sih, waktu itu kita coba pertarungkan tapi ternyata dua-duanya malah tepar gara-gara itu tepat jam 12 bulan Mei, saat musim panas sedang terik-teriknya. Jadi, yah… saya nggak tau…"

"Nah, penanya selanjutnya, **MikiDaCAT, **

**1. Kan rukia-chan suka chappie, byakushi-san suka apa? byakushi-san ntu ada kebiasaan aneh n konyol g c? 3. Kenapa warna rambut ichi n renji bisa angker gitu? Jawab y!"**

"Pertama, yah, Nii sama suka ganti-ganti sih, dulu dia selalu nggak ketinggalan nonton Dora the explorer sampe rela bolos rapat para taichou. Trus habis itu, dia jadi hobi ngoleksi figure doraemon, dan kadang dia juga suka nyolong boneka chappy-ku seenaknya, jadi aku tidak tahu pastinya dia suka apa…"

"Kebiasaan konyol? Nii sama yang cool, keren gitu mana punya kebiasaan yang aneh-aneh! Tapi kalo soal kebiasaan, Nii sama kadang kalo lagi ngerjain laporan dia suka memilin-milin rambutnya gitu… jadi seminggu sekali dia di rebounding di salon supaya rambutnya tetep lurus. Trus kalo makan duren, biasanya dia makan kulitnya dulu, baru isinya. Tapi kadang-kadang isinya disisain sih… Kebiasaan-kebiasaan kayak gitulah yang membuat Nii sama makin keren!!"

"Kalo warna rambut Ichigo sih kayaknya emang alami, soalnya katanya waktu Misaki hamil dia tiap hari tuh nggak mau makan apa-apaan selain jeruk, biasalah ngidam. Alhasil gimana rambut anaknya nggak kayak gitu kalo selama 9 bulan makan jeruk mlulu? Kalo Renji, itu karena dia nggak sengaja ketumpahan cat kuku pas lagi main deket meja rias Ibunya. padahal cat kuku itu nggak permanen, tapi bertaun-taun nggak ilang-ilang juga, aku jadi curiga apa Renji pernah keramas atau tidak…"

"Dari **Jess Kuchiki, Kapan eneng ruki nikah ma akang ichigo? nope mu berapa sh? mau dong.."**

"Eh? Nikah?! Ntar, kalo dia udah bisa beli patung Chappy ukuran 3 meter dari emas buat mas kawin!!" Jawab Rukia ketus. Dia emang masih dendam ama Ichigo gara-gara cowok itu nunggak utang 131,2 yen ampe 6 bulan.

"Nope? Nomor pelancong? Aku nggak pernah berpergergian jauh, jadi nggak punya nomor kayak gitu…"

"Then. Dari **Marie Antoinette, **

**1) apa di Akademi Shinigami ada pelajaran olahraga dan sains? O.o  
2) sejak kapan Ikkaku dan Yumichika jadi (kelewat) akrab gitu?  
3) jika mesti milih, Rukia pilih Ichigo, Renji atau Byakuya? salah satu aja dan berikan alasannya~"**

"First, ada kok. Olah raga biasana kita berlatih kidou atau melatih batin dengan tari poco-poco berjamaah. Sains juga ada, biasanya kita disuruh neliti sebab akibat, unsur dan kandungan kimia yang terdapat pada suatu jurus bankai atau semacamnya".

"Kedua, itu sebenernya Yumichika aja yang maunya deket-deket Ikkaku mlulu, soalnya dia bisa ngaca sepuasnya di kepala Ikkaku yang cling cling berkilap tanpa harus bawa-bawa cermin lagi".

"Pertanyaan kamu yang terakhir sudah terjawab sebelumnya~".

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, **kenapa jawaban yang dikasih Rukia selalu nista**? Dari** Teacupz'"**

"Eh? Nista? Saya kan selalu menjawab sebaik dan selogis mungkin… kok dibilang nista~?"

"**Oke, terus, dari kazuka-ichirunatsu23, **

**1. Rukia, lo tau gak, apa alasan rambut Ichigo tuh warnanya oranye? Rukia suka gak warna itu?  
2. Kenapa lo suka Chappy?  
3. Gini, kalo misalnya kamu jatuh ketiban pohon, kamu lebih milih siapa buat nolongin kamu? Chappy? Renji? Ichigo? Byakuya?  
4. Kenapa matamu violet? Adakah arti khusus?"**

"Di pertanyaan pertama sudah saya jawab sebelumnya. Suka? Hmm… suka sih… Tapi aku lebih suka kalo warna rambutnya sewarna dengan pelangi…"

"Dulu kan saya juga udah pernah jawab, mengenai itu, karena Chappy itu imagenya mirip Nii Sama!! Ya kan~?!"

"Ketiga, pilih Nii sama dong!! Pake jurus senbonzakura pasti paling efektif buat ngebelah pohon itu dan membebaskanku! Kalo Chappy kan kasian ngangkat pohon yang berat…"

"Eh? Itu sih kayaknya emang sejak lahir. Kalo kata Nii sama, mataku ini selalu mengingatkannya pada lebam… Aneh nggak sih?"

"Ok, dari **edogawa Luffy, sambungan pertanyaan dari review aku yang salah chapter itu..**

**5. kenapa Kaien dan Ichigo bisa mirip?  
6. kenapa Renji mendapat julukan raja babon?  
7. Rukia kan mirip Hisana, apa Byakuya pernah suka sama Rukia? -bukan sebagai adik-  
8. Kenapa Yamamoto meski udah bangkotan kayak gitu tapi badannya masih siks pek?"**

"Ichigo sama Kaien bisa mirip, ada desas-desus bahwa mereka itu sebenernya saudara kembar yang terpisah sejak kecil. Tapi aku nggak terlalu percaya sih, soalnya terkesan kayak sinetron…?"

"Selain karena zanpakutonya, karena dia emang mirip babon! Kenapa dia mirip babon, udah saya jawab di pertanyaan sebelum-sebelumnya".

"He? Kayaknya nggak pernah deh. Tapi dulu Nii sama pernah muji aku cantik sih… mirip Dora… ah, jadi malu~!!" Yahh, Rukia malah salting…

"Jangan salah, sebenarnya Yamamoto tuh selalu berguru ama Ade Ray!! Ga heran badannya jadi kayak gitu. Dan konon, malem-malem dia selalu latian angkat beban sambil tidur, alias ngigo. Pas malem aja olah raga, ga aneh jadi six pek…"

"Selanjutnya, dari **Kishina Nadeshiko… **

**1. apa yang kamu lakukan kalo semua chappy di dunia menghilang?  
2. Kalo kaien hidup lagi, kamu lebih milih kaien atau Ichigo?  
3. Gimana perasaanmu kalo dapet 10 chappy?  
4. Kamu kan suka chappy, kenapa ga sekalian melihara kelinci hidup?"**

"Yang pertama… uwaah~!! Ngeri banget!! Ga kuat bayanginnya!! Langsung ke pertanyaan selanjutnya aja!!"

"Hmm gimana ya? Yang bisa ngasih aku lebih banyak pernak-pernik Chappy aja deh…" Yah, mulai lagi mata duitan… eh, mata chappy-annya Rukia.

"Kyaaa~!! Seneng banget kalo punya 10 Chappy!! Bakal langsung tumpengan plus gelar syukuran ama aqiqah!!(?) Kenapa? Mau ngasih ya?" Yee, si Rukia malah ngarep.

"Terakhir, pengen sih… tapi nggak bisa, soalnya Nii sama doyan banget sate kelinci, kalo piara yang ada malah disate lagi. Ichigo juga nggak ngijinin, takut(?) katanya…"

"Terus, dari **Chizu Michiyo, mata rukia warna.a violet? .. Rukia ska ngomong ceplas ceplos?"**

"Pertanyaan pertama udah terjawab, pertanyaan kedua… masa sih? Setahuku aku selalu ngomong lemah lembut seperti molto… aku kan orangnya kalem dan anggun…" Rukia malah narsis.

"Then, dari **Ni-chan D' Sora Yuki, **

**1. kenapa qm cuma punya satu poni ditengah? Nanggung Ruk!!  
2. Kenapa qm suka kelinci? Kenapa bukan kambing ato sapi aja?  
3. Sebenarnya qm bahagia gak sih diangkat jadi adik bangsawan sama Byakuya?  
4. Kamu milih mana, Ichigo atau chappy?"**

"Yah, kalo satu lebih gampang ngaturnya pake Gatsby~"

"Soalnya kelinci itu imagenya mirip Nii sama~!!"

"Seneng kok, apalagi disana aku bisa liat-liat koleksi komik sailormoon ama candy-candynya Nii sama!!"

"So pasti Chappy!! Nggal diragukan dan dipertanyakan lagi, mari pilih Chappy!!" Rukia malah kampanye.

"Hmm, dari **Byabun Ku chiki, renji nape mirip bab0n? Ibunya babon?**"

"Nggak kok, seperti yang sudah disinggung tadi, ibunya Renji tuh persis Angelina Jolie, dan Renji mirip baboon itu udah TAKDIR".

"Nyo~ dari **Apple, **

**spa yg lbh seksi orihime rangiku neliel ato hallibel?2. kok ikkaku rmbt.a gak prnh tumbuh2? 3. mnrt km spa yg lbh cakep renji ato ichigo? 4. Kenapa aizen berkhianat? 5. mnrt km, km itu cantik ato jelek? 6. apa inoue ska ma ichigo? 7. knp renji jelek? 8. kok byakuya itu sok cool?sebel gw liatnya"**

"Pertama, hmm… diantara mereka sih menurutku Rangiku.. tapi kalo aku juga dimasukkin dalem pilihan, so pasti aku yang paling seksi lahh!" Rukia kembali narsis.

"Soalnya shampoo Ikkaku selalu diganti ama obat biar ga buluan ama Yumichika yang pengen temennya itu botak terus, biar dia bisa bebas ngaca".

"Jeruk ama Baboon kok dibandingin… ya nggak ada yang cakep lah..".

"Kalo nggak salah karena Aizen punya utang ama Soutaichou, trus dia piker 'kenapa nggak kabur aja, sekalian berkhianat..' gitu deh…"

"Tergantung sih, kalo dibandingin ama Kenpachi, saya jelas lebih cantil, tapi dibandingin ama Momo ato Nemu… kayaknya aku nggak lebih cantik dari mereka… Tapi itu tergantung pendapat masing-masing sih".

"Aku aja ngiler ngeliat rambut Ichigo itu, apalagi Orihime? Dia pasti langsung nepsong makan kalo liat rambut Ichigo yang sesegar jeruk itu".

"Renji jelek? Mungkin jawabannya mirip ama kenapa Renji mirip baboon… karena NASIB!!"

"Terakhir… UAPUUAAAA? NII SAMA TUH EMANG COOL TAU!! Tapi emang sih…. Katanya Nii sama itu cool gara-gara dulu suka ngurung diri di kulkas…"

"And… dari **Umi, Spa chara bleach yg yaoi atau yuri? apakah rukia msh virgin? prnh gak km berkeinginan buat menghajar byakuya?"**

"Pertama… hee? Yaoi? Yuri? Apaan noh? Karena saya ora ngartos jadi saya skip aja yak…"

"Virgin? Kalo yang kamu maksud saya udah nonton pelm yang sering disebut-sebut Keigo itu, jawabannya belom. Ga ada duit ke bioskop sih… Kalian masih inget pelm itu?"

"Pernah sih… pengen ngehajar Nii sama pas dia nyolong boneka Chappy-ku… Tapi ga jadi soalnya tampang Nii sama yang tidur dengan memeluk boneka Chappy imuuuut banget~"

"Akhirnya sampe juga di pertanyaan terakhir mengenai saya… Dari **RodeoHyourinmaru, **

**1. Ditembak ichi mw ga?  
2. renji ntu org'a jorok ga??  
3. bisa comblangin aku sama ichi??  
4. hinamori masih hidup??  
5. byakuya ntu prnah ngupil di dpanmu g?? gmn cra'a dy?? apa k kamar mandi?"**

"Pertama… hwuaah!! Jangan sampe deh ditembak Ichigo… Aku nggak mau mati muda oleh sebuah peluru…"

"Jorok? Iya sih, dia suka ngentut sembarangan. Ati-ati aja kalo deket-deket dia".

"Heh? Masih kok, sehat wal afiat! Kemaren baru aja saya ngunjungin kuburannya".

"Nggak pernah tuh. Setauku sih Byakuya nggak pernah ngupil. Lobang idugnya udah gede sih, jadi bisa jatoh ndiri…"

"Yuph sekian sudah Tanya jawab kita kali ini. Buat yang Tanya pertanyaan gaje belom sempat dijawab karena ini siaran khusus seputar saya. Stay tunned till next chaps, wokeh?! Bye bye~"

**Che… masih nyambung juga…**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa apdet… Seperti binasa… eh, biasa, **kirimkan kritik n saran lewat ripyu!! Review ONEGAI~~**


	7. Siaran trakhir Rukia!

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo punya Tuhan(?)

**WARNING**: OOC ness, dan mungkin typo karena author yang bikin juga jumpalitan.

* * *

Setelah sekian lama tidak kembali menyiarkan radio karena kontroversi dengan berbagai lembaga kemasyarakatan yang menilai siaran radio Rukia telah menyebabkan gangguan jiwa pada para pendengarnya, akhirnya Rukia bisa juga kembali bersiaran setelah ngotot-ngototan dengan para pemrotes di meja hijau. Di bangku taman maksudnya. Dan kini tanpa berbahasa basi(?) lagi mari kita dengar siarannya…

**~ON AIR~**

"Hola semuanya!! Long time no see, ne?" sambut Rukia pada para pendengar dengan bahasa campur aduk. "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kita bisa berjumpa kembali di acara siaran radio special SRIKBLSDBGB alias Siaran Radio Ini Keren Banget Lho Suwer Deh Beneran Ga Boong tentunya dengan saya, Kuchiki Rukia. Dan karena pertanyaan baik yang bersangkutan dengan saya ataupun tidak sudah menumpuk, jadi kali ini saya akan campur semuanya. Lets start answer the questions, shall we?" Rukia mulai berbahasa Inggris yang tidak jelas kebenarannya.

"The first at this time is… **Sorayuki Nichan **yang nanya… **kenapa orang kentut ada yg bunyi keraass bgt tp ada yg mlempes-gak bunyi?"**

"Gini lho, Sora san… jangan pernah meremehkan bunyi kentut karena sebenarnya kentut seseorang itu menentukan kepribadiannya. Contoh, orang yang kentutnya pendek dan pelan itu berarti pelit, orang yang kentutnya ga bunyi tapi baunya naujubile dan sok ga tau pas orang lain kebauan, itu berarti orang sok jaim, sedangkan orang yang kentutnya bau pete, itu berarti dia emang habis makan pete".

"Dan mengenai pertanyaan Sora san, orang yang kentutnya keras melambangkan seseorang yang keras dan tegas, dan berpendirian teguh. Misalnya kalo dia disuruh minum kokakola basi, sekali ga mau pasti ga bakalan mau untuk seterusnya, seperti inilah ciri orang yang kentutnya keras. Sedangkan orang yang kentutnya melempes, melambangkan orang yang cinta damai, tidak ingin orang sekitarnya panik karena bau kentutnya. Namun dekat dengan seorang seperti tipe ini sedikit menyusahkan karena kita tidak tahu sesering apa dia kentut, eh mendadak kita udah kena radang paru-paru gara-gara nyium aroma gas buangnya yang aduhai".

"And, the next… **Knp laut itu warna.A biru? Knp bunglon bsa brganti warna kulit? kenapa singa mengaum? knp sapi bunyix moo?** Dari **Umi**".

"Pertanyaan pertama, karena laut itu aer. Dan aer itu jelas memantulkan warna. Karena langit itu biru, makanya warna air laut yang memantulkannya juga biru," jawab Rukia asal.

"Bunglon bisa mengganti warna kulit awalnya untuk melindungi diri mereka dengan berkamuflase. Namun sekarang bunglon tidak hanya berkamuflase menjadi sewarna dengan lingkungannya, tapi juga bisa membuat kulit mereka bergambar perumahan tipe minimalis maupun perkampungan karena habitat mereka kini telah diubah menjadi pemukiman. Bahkan sekarang ada juga pusat pelatiahan mimikri bunglon yang melatih mereka berkamuflase ala pakaian rancangan desainer tertentu. Sungguh ironis melihat manusia memanfaatkan bunglon habis-habisan seperti ini…"

"Singa mengaum jelas karena kucing mengeong. Kalau singa juga mengeong, berarti ga orisinil dong? Yang ada dia bisa dituntut karena ngelanggar hak cipta kucing".

"Kenapa sapi bunyinya moo? Itu mudah, karena sapi itu identik dengan susu, dan susu itu identik dengan seorang Ibu!! Makanya sapi-sapi yang merasa susunya diperah secara tak berperikesapian itu memprotes manusia dengan cara mengingatkan manusia bahwa susu yang mereka hasilkan adalah untuk anak mereka. Untuk itu mereka selalu mencoba mengingatkan peran mereka sebagai seekor ibu dengan cara bersuara, 'moo… moo'. Sebenernya mereka pengen ngomong, 'ma… mama….' Tapi karena lidah mereka beda sama manusia jadinya begitu deh bunyinya".

"Nah, selanjutnya dari **Human!! **1**. Knapa nenek moyang kta monyet?**  
**2. Knapa hidung lobangnya d bawah?**  
**3. Jeruk bsa pacaran g?"**

"Para ilmuwan menyimpulkan kita adalah evolusi dari monyet itu gara-gara Renji. Dia pernah ditangkep dan diteliti, terus ternyata DNA-nya memang mengandung dna monyet!! Sejak saat itulah teori Darwo… eh, Darwin dianut… Semua gara-gara Renji!! Dia sih emang keturunan babon, lha saya? Manusia asli!!"

"Kalo lobang idung diatas, bisa kemasukan aer pas ujan dong. Mau lobang idung kita dialih fungsikan sebagai ember penampung aer ujan bocor?"

"He? Saya denger sih baru-baru ini ada jeruk yang pacaran ama lemon…"

"Wokeh, penanya selanjutnya, **Monkey D. Cyntia 1. Di Seireitei ada semesteran gak?**  
**2. Apa sih gunanya ulangan?**  
**3. Kenapa Pattimura meninggal?"**

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama… ya iyalah, Cuma pelajaran yang diujikan beda ama dunia sini. Yang paling susah sih pas ulangan biologi organ tubuh hollow ama cara ngebacok hollow yang baik dan benar…" kata Rukia sambil mengenang wajah kakaknya begitu tahu ia dapat nilai merah untuk pelajaran yang ia sebut tadi.

"Ulangan itu fungsinya sama kayak namanya, untuk mengulang pelajaran. Dan jika kita tak bisa mengulang pelajaran alias menghadapi ulangan, kita harus ulangan ulang. Dan jika kita tak juga bisa mengulang pelajaran yang telah diulangkan berkali-kali, maka kita harus mengulang kelas. Lho… kenapa bahasa saya jadi diulang-ulang?".

"Kenapa Pattimura meninggal? Masih inget sebuah iklan teh yang dulu empat mengudara? Di situ ada adegan seorang guru menanyai muridnya, 'kenapa Pattimura meninggal?' dan sang murid menjawab, 'takdir, pak'. Begitulah, jadi Pattimura (dan seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini) meninggal karena takdir. Camkan itu baik-baik!!"

"Hmm, selanjutnya… .** Kalau di suruh milih jadi pembantu pilih yg mana, Ichigo ato author fic ini?**  
**2. Enakan mana Duren n Jeruk?**  
**3. Byakuya punya badan six pack juga? Pernah liat?**  
**4. Apakah Hitsugaya pernah ngebilangin kamu kuntet?? **Dari **KuroShiro6yh**"

"Pembantu ya… he? Author tuh apa? Apa itu sejenis android multifungsi yang dikhususkan membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga? Jika ya, saya memilih author untuk jadi pembantu".

"Pertanyaan kedua… E…? Duren? Buah berduri dari asia tenggara itu? Saya belom pernah makan sih, jadi saya pilih… semangka!!". Wah, kayaknya Rukia ketularan Toushirou nih… sama-sama kuntet sih… (author dibantai)

"Terus… Iya dong!! Badan Nii sama tuh dah jelas bagus!! Saya pernah liat dulu, waktu pengen ngerokin pas dia masuk angin!"

"Terakhir… what?? Dia aja tingginya nggak beda jauh sama saya gimana mo bilang saya kuntet… Heh? Anda menyinggung saya kuntet begitu? Saya nggak kuntet!! NGGGAAAAK~!!!"

**-BREAK-**

Setelah tenang kembali, Rukia pun melanjutkan siarannya…

"Nah, pertanyaan dari **Freesia Chizu, 1. rukia pernah keluar negeri? 2. kapan pengen kawin? 3. tipe pria idaman rukia kya gmn sich?4. Apa Rukia rajin gosok gigi? 5. Apa makanan kesukaan Rukia?"**

"Luar negeri… apa pernah terdampar di salah satu pulau di samudra pasifik itu bisa dihitung sebagai 'pergi ke luar negeri?'".

"Saya pengen kawin… May. Maybe yes, maybe no. He? Kok jadi kayak iklan? Ya sudahlah…"

"Pria idaman saya tuh yang imut kayak Chappy, yang manis, kayak Chappy, yang polos, kayak Chappy…" jawab Rukia sambil tersipu-sipu. Kenapa gak lo kawinin aja boneka Chappy lo sekalian, Ruk?

"Tentu aja saya rajin! Saya selalu sikat gigi tiap tahun baru kok!"

"Makanan kesukaan saya… macem-macem sih, asalkan bukan roti rebus mayonaise atau cake goreng gurame…". Sementara itu, diluar sana Orihime sedang bersin tanpa penyebab yang jelas.

"Lanjut, dari** Ruki_ya, 1. Kenapa Sponge Bob selalu gagal dalam menyetir? *ga nyambung***  
**2. Orihime, Ririn, ma Nell cemburu lho ama kamu! Gimana menurutmu? 3. Kalo ketemu Gin Ichimaru, kamu gimana?"**

"Pertanyaan pertama, Spongebob selalu gagal dalam menyetir karena dia tidak bisa menyetir. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menyetir karena dia selalu gagal dalam menyetir. Kenapa dia selalu gagal dalam menyetir karena dia tidak bisa menyetir. Dia tidak bisa menyetir karena… Ah~! Udah ah!!"

"Eh?! Mereka cemburu sama saya?! Udah saya bilang waktu itu si Pleki ngejar-ngejar saya cuma gara-gara saya lagi bawa makanan aja!! Kok nggak ngerti juga sih? Coba kalian kasih Pleki makanan, pasti dia bakal suka juga sama kalian!"

"Seandainya saya bertemu Gin Ichimaru, saya akan menyiapkan mental dan menanyakan suatu hal yang selalu mengusik pikiran saya… 'Gin, kok mata lo kayak mata Suneo sih?'".

"Wokeh… dari **Hinaruto Youichi, Hoe, rukia, kalo ichigo pacaran ama orihime, cemburu ga? Ayahnya ichigo it kaptten bkn,c? Kenapa si sajin bisa jadi kapten? Kan dia guguk. . ? Kalo gitu, si chappy jg harusna bz jd kapten,d0ng. Iya ga**".

"What?! Ichigo sama Inoue san?! Saya jelas ga terima!! Kalo misalnya duit Ichigo abis buat ngajak kencan Inoue san, nanti saya ngga bisa lagi ngerengek-ngerengek ama Ichigo minta beliin boneka Chappy…"

"Yah, saya denger sih ayahnya Ichigo pernah nekat make baju kapten bajak laut pas ulang tahun Yuzu… (yang jelas berakhir dengan tendangan Karin di wajahnya). Hng? Kok rasanya jawabannya tidak mengena? Tau ah…"

"Iya!! Setuju banget!! Kalo guguk… eh, Sajin aja bisa jadi kapten, kenapa Chappy enggak?! DISKRIMINASI~!!" Rukia malah histeris.

"Selanjutnya~ **1. Kapan kawin ama Ichigo?**  
**2. Rencana punya anak berapa?**  
**3. Menurutmu, kalo ikan itu tidur gimana? Matanya ga merem tuh? (?)**  
**4. Kalo Rukia tunangan ama Ichigo, Renji lu apain? Trus bakal minta izin ke Byakuya gimana caranya? **Dari **kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23**"

"Seperti yang pernah disinggung sebelumnya mengenai kawin, maybe yes, maybe… WAKH?! Kenapa sama Ichigo?!"

"Ini lagi… kawin aja kapan tau, nanyain punya anak… Kalo kata iklan, 'saya ikut KB,ma!!'" jawab Rukia sangat (tidak) mengena.

"Ikan itu sebenernya selalu merem. Kelopak mata mereka transparan dan berfungsi melindungi mata dari air, jadi tidur ato bangun yah sama aja, wong kelopak matanya transparan. Kayak lagu itu lho… 'Bangun tidur… Tidur lagi… Bangun…. Tidur lagi…" Rukia malah nyanyi gaje.

"Pertanyaan terakhir… Heh? Kenapa Ichigo lagi yang disinggung? Yah tapi karena Cuma seandainya, saya jawab… Kalo saya tunangan ama Ichigo… Renji… ya nggak saya apa-apain… masa mau saya jual jadi babon sirkus… hm? Bener juga tuh… kenapa nggak saya coba ya… Ah… Ehem, dan mengenai izin pada Nii sama, mungkin saya bakal tunangan duluan baru izin, jadi kalo mo dilarang juga terlambat… Hehehehe…" Rukia tertawa nista.

"Next, dari **Numpang_lewat, Apakah Hitsugaya suka ama Hinamori? Apakah kamu Yuri atau Straight? Kok bisa kamu mirip banget ama Hisana? Kamu punya facebook? Kok ada ya orang yang lola? Siapa manusia paling bego sedunia? Rukia suka baca fanfic? klo iya rated, genre, pairing apa yang sering kamu baca? Apa Ichigo suka kamu?"**

"Mengenai pertanyaan pertama, itu sih tanya sama orangnya aja… jangan ama saya… kan nggak baek nyebar fitnah… eh, gosip, apa lagi sama sesama shinigami (kuntet)".

"Tentu saja straight!! Kalau saya Yuri, saya pasti udah ngiler ngeliat dada Inoue san sejak dulu!!". Sementara itu Orihime yang sedang mejeng entah dimana lagi-lagi bersin.

"Saya mirip sama kakak saya? Ya iyalah, kita kan kakak adek! Ada gosip kalo pas masih idup kita itu hasil kloning manusia sih, tapi… ah, lupakan. 'Anggap' saja memang karena DNA".

"Facebook tuh opo yo? Face itu muka… Book itu buku… Berarti maksudnya semacem 'sampul' gitu? Jangan salah yak, buku saya tuh masih terawat semua!! Ga ada satupun yang sampulnya lecek ato robek sedikitpun!!" Kata Rukia yang tiap pagi menyempatkan diri menyetrika bukunya itu.

"Ada orang yang Lola? Band aja ada yang namanya Lylya, orang yang namanya Lola juga banyak…" jawab Rukia ga nyambung. Beginilah ciri-ciri orang lola… (ditampol Rukia).

"Manusia paling bego sedunia itu nggak bisa dibandingin, karena kecerdasan itu relatif. Sebego-begonya orang, pasti dia lebih unggul dibanding orang lain di bidang tertentu". Weh, tumben Rukia jawabnya 'bener'.

"Eh? Fanfic tuh apa? Nggak tau saya… apa itu perkumpulan penggemar babi?" tanya Rukia yang tidak bisa membedakan 'fic' dengan 'pig'.

"Soal Ichigo… dia emang suka… ngerjain saya, masa waktu itu Chappy saya dicoret-coret pas saya pergi?! Pencoretan Chappy lebih kejam daripada fitnah!!" Rukia malah curhat.

"Kita lanjut ke penanya selanjutnya, **Hitori, siapa cowok yang lue taksir sekarang? Kamu pernah ngeliat Ichigo mandi? Kenapa shinigami memakai hakama hitam? Siapa cowok yg dtaksir orihime? Ska bca fic yaoi rated M? kamu orangnya katro ya? kenapa katak hidup di dua alam? kenapa burung bertelur? kenapa ular berkembang biak dengan bertelur melahirkan? sebutkan cabang2 biologi! ngebedain protista mirip jamur ma jamur th gmn? gmn cara ngatasin lumpur lampido? apa ada cara nyelesain kasus bank century? apa pendapat kamu ttg kasus kpk vs polri? sebutkan peristiwa yg melanggar ham! prnh ke indonesia?**"

"Buset… nanyanya napsu amat, tapi karena saya orangnya baik hati dan tidak sombong… maka akan saya jawab," entah kenapa beberapa orang yang mendengar Rukia mengatakan hal ini langsung budeg seketika.

"Pertanyaan pertama, cowok yang saya taksir? Emang cowok bisa ditaksir ya? Kan mereka bukan angka dan nggak ada standar pembulatannya?"

"Kedua, ya kagaklah!! Orang Ichigo aja mandi jarang banget!"

"Kalo pake hakama putih, cepet kotor, sementara para shinigami kebanyakan pada males nyuci. Ya udah, akhirnya pake hakama item aja, lebih awet dan nggak keliatan udah dicuci apa belom".

"Cowok yang ditaksir Orihime? Ternyata Inoue san bisa naksir cowok toh? Ntar ajarin saya cara membulatkan yah, Inoe san!!". Untuk ketiga kalinya, Orihime bersin.

"Fic? Rated M? Paan tuh?"

"Wut?! Sekate-kate lu nyebut gua katro!! Untung gak gw bakar lo!!"

"Kata siapa katak hidup dua alam? Dia Cuma hidup di satu alam kok… alam 'manusia', emang katak juga idup di alam setan?"

"Emangnya Cuma burung doang yang bertelur? Manusia, tikus, katak, ikan dan yang lain juga semua punya sel telur!!"

"Cabang biologi? Bukannya yang bercabang itu pohon ya? Tapi kalau biologi punya cabang berarti… Bio ama Logi… bener nggak?"

"Cara ngebedain protista mirip jamur ama jamur beneran tuh gampang sekali. Pertama, kita liat hurupnya. Kalau tulisannya 'protista', berarti bukan jamur. Kalau tulisannya 'jamur' berarti emang jamur. Tapi kalo kamu orang buta, coba olesin pake Dagtarin, kalo jamurnya ilang berarti beneran jamur, kalo nggak berarti bukan jamur".

"Lumpur Lampido… Lumpur LAPINDO di Indonesia maksudnya? Kalo orang seperti saya aja tahu caranya mana mungkin pemerintah sono sampe saat ini masih belum menemukan cara efektif menyelesaikannya. Eh… bisa deng…. Minta dibekuin pake hyourinmaru… diangkut pake truk, dibuang dah tuh ke laut!! Saya emang pinter!!" Rukia kembali geer.

"Kasus bank Century yang di Indonesia? Seperti jawaban pertanyaan sebelumnya, kalo pihak pemerintah Indonesia aja masih bingung nyeleseinnya mana mungkin saya yang shinigami biasa tau?"

"KPK vs Polri? Saya… saya pilih… yang menang aja lah!! Emang mereka lagi ngapain sih? Main gundu?"

"Peristiwa yang melanggar ham adalah tidak memakan daging babi. Ham tuh daging babi kan? Saya emang serba tahu… khekhekhe… "

"Untuk pertanyaan terakhir, belom, saya belom pernah ke sono. Negara bagian Afrika Utara bukan?"

"Wokeh slanjutnya penanya yang sedikit berbau rasialis. Makanya sering mandi, mbak, biar nggak bau… Ngomong-ngomong rasialis itu apa ya? Ah, cukup, penanya selanjutnya **Inoue_Hater, katanya kamu seksi dari mananya? kamu benci gak ama Inoue? pengen gak bunuh Inoue? Inoue tuh kok cengeng banget sich? Menurut loe Inoue pantes mati gak?"**

"Seperti lagu, matamu seksi... Bibirmu seksi… eh, apa lagi sih yang seksi di lagu itu? Pokoknya tuh lagu menggambarkan saya banget deh!!". Rukia, Rukia… kapan tobat, nak?.

"Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan selanjutnya, saya jawab sekaligus. Saya tidak membenci Inoue, apalagi pengen ngebunuh dia. Inoue-san tidak cengeng, setidaknya menurut saya sih. Dia selalu berusaha melakukan apa yang dia bisa, meskipun itu terbatas dan belum tentu berhasil. Inoue san emang pantes mati sih… Semua manusia termasuk saya juga bakalan mati kan?"

"Next, **dari mana anda dapat inspirasi jawabannya sih? Keren (dalam makna konotasi) banget lho!** From **Haruki Karayuki D**"

"Hoho… jawaban saya kan memang selalu awesome, seperti orangnya… eh, konotasi tuh apa sih?"

"Trus… **Jess Kuchiki** nanya, **Ukuran tubuh Rukia berapa? mulai dari dada, paha, bokong, perut, dll.. **"

Rukia terdiam. Dia menunduk dan memandang tubuhnya sekilas, dan berpikir pasti nggak ada meteran di tempat siaran radio… iya kan?

"Gomen, Jess Kuchiki san… saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda, soalnya nggak ada meteran buat ngukur disini. Tapi kalo masih penasaran, ukur aja ukuran tubuh Rangiku, nggak beda-beda jauh kok ama saya!!"

"'Key, selanjutnya, dari **edogawa Luffy, gimana kesan Ichigo setelah Rukia jadi penyiar radio tetap?**"

"Well, sebenernya saya nggak yakin ini bener-bener pertanyaan ato bukan sih… Tapi sudahlah. Ntar saya tanya sama Ichigo, wokeh?"

"Lanjut, **kenapa Rukia nggak nyadar kalau jawabannya nista?** From** teacupz'**"

"Kenapa… Karena jawaban saya emang nggak nista!! Jawaban saya tuh awesomely berdasarkan logika yang tak terbantahkan!!". Rukia, fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pembunuhan lho… apalagi fitnah diri sendiri… (dicekek Rukia).

"Dari **MikiDaCAT, rukia pernah berantem g ama hitsugaya toushirou a.k.a si cebol ubanan? kan u sekamar dgn ichi, dy pernah berbuat hal yg ngak senonoh g ma kamu?"**

"Eh? Kalo nyebut Hitsugaya kayak gitu nanti beku di tempat lho…". Toushirou yang lagi makan semangka pun bersin-bersin. "Dan jawabannya, pernah, waktu kita adu tinggi tapi nggak ada meteran. Ya udah, kita ribut deh siapa yang lebih tinggi, soalnya Hitsugaya ngukurnya curang, masa jabriknya juga diitung?! Ya jelas tinggian dia lah jadinya!!"

"Ichigo pernah nyoret-nyoret muka boneka Chappy saya tercinta~!! Nggak senonoh banget kan?!"

"Oke, here we goes, untuk **Armalita Nanda R.** Yang pertanyaannya nggak sengaja ke-skip, gomen nee… Pertanyaannya, **bsa nyomblangin q ma ichi ga?"**

"Err… bukannya nggak bisa sih… tapi hati-hati lho, Ichigo itu gitu-gitu suka menggigit, jarang mandi tapi selalu beraroma jeruk!! Aneh dan mistis kan? Mendingan jangan berhubungan ama dia deh!"

"Then, **marionette_minnezko **menanyakan **ki,byakushi-san nyalon dimana seh? gw demen ama rambutnya dah!"**

"Nii sama itu nggak pernah ke salon, tiap pagi dia nata rambutnya sendiri di depan cermin dengan segala perlengkapan rebounding dan lainnya, keren kan?"

"Kita ke pertanyaan selanjutnya, **Kenapa kalo jentikin jari gag pake jentik ato kelingking? Ruki suka iri ma body dynamite'a Orihime de es be ga? Ichi tipe ceue'a gmn?** Dari **Kido_15**"

"Soalnya, semakin gede suatu media bergetar, semakin keras bunyinya. Karena kelingking kecil, makanya suaranya juga bakalan kecil. Makanya kita harus jentikin jari yang gede, biar suaranya kedengeran".

"Egh?! Di badannya Inoue san ada dinamit?! Kok bisa sih?!"

"Tipe cewek Ichigo itu yang baik, manis, cantik, seksi, berdada besar… Lha? Ini bukannya tipenya Kon yak? Kayaknya ada kesalahan informasi nih…"

"From **Tenshi_KaMiMaru, 1. kepalanya Ikkaku kok bisa ampe segitu kinclongnya seh??!**  
**2. sejak kapan Renji suka ma pisang?**  
**3. beri tahu donk rahasianya Hatsumoto, Yoruichi, ma Halibel kok bisa punya 'itu' yg Gigantic**  
**4. Hisagi waktu di tato rasanya sakit gak? tatonya banyak bgt!!**"

"Oh, itu rahasianya ada pada Yumichika yang tiap hari selalu setia memberi semir kepala(?) pada Ikkaku dan tidak lupa mengamplas kepalanya secara rutin!! Secara kan kalo kepalanya Ikkaku nggak kinclong Yumichika jadi nggak bisa ngaca!"

"Renji tuh suka pisang semenjak dia bisa makan. Makanan pokoknya itu emang pisang, bukan nasi!!"

"Itu… 'itu' apa? Jurus maksudnya? Makanya, makan makanan bermutu dan berlatih keras!!" Rukia malah niru iklan.

"Hisagi itu pas mau ditato udah siap sedia, dia sampe bawa-bawa obat bius segala ke tukang tattonya".

"Nah, slanjutnya… **1. knp sifat Rukia beda jauh bgt ma Hisana?Rukia orangnya lucu, ceplas ceplos, trus kdg2 galak... tapi, Hisana malah kalem, baik n sopan bgt!**  
**2. Knp Byakuya ntuh cool bgt n gg bnyk omong? apa tahan dia mendem2 kata?**  
**3. Rukia lebih seneng tinggal dmn? Soul Society ato di Karakura ama c Ichigo?? **Dari **Ishikawa Miharu 150696**"

"Yah, persamaan saya ama kakak saya emang Cuma wajahnya doang, ada yang bilang dulu Ibu kamu melahirkan kak Hisana duluan, sedangkan saya dilepeh eh jadi bayi sama Ibu saya… Pernyataan yang kejam ya?" kata Rukia sambil meneteskan air mata dengan lebaynya.

"Nii sama tuh emang pendiem. Ga cuma kata-kata, dia juga jago nahan kentut!!"

"Dimana ya… Kalo di Soul society enak bisa numpang baca koleksi komik serial cantiknya Nii sama, tapi kalo di Karakura asyik juga berburu perlengkapan Chappy…"

"Akhirnya… akhirnya penanya terakhir, **seCreT aRs, 1. Npa kaki di bawah tangan di atas?**  
**2. Rukia pernah dikasih percobaan Mayuri buat ninggiin badan gag?(Hiigh heels gag diitung!)**  
**3. Npa Isshin dmen nendangin Ichigo?**  
**4. Pernah ditendang Byakuya gag?**  
**5. Byakuya doyan cake jengkol rebus ato es krim pete indah gag?**  
**6. Knapa mata cma di atas? Knapa gag dikaki? Supaya gag kesandung kalo ada batu gtu de.**."

"first question… coba kamu bisa nggak jalan pake tangan plus makan pake kaki, baru nanya kayak gitu".

"Pernah sih, beberapa kali, mulai dari ngasih saya susu 3 tong, sampe nelepon ke penjual sendal peninggi badan yang di iklan itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Emang badan saya pendek ya?" Rukia masih tidak sadar juga rupanya…

"Karena bapaknya Ichigo tuh punya obsesi jadi pemaen bola yang nggak kesampean, ngeliat Ichigo dia jadi keinget jeruk, jeruk itu bundar dan bundar itu bola!! Makanya dia hobi banget nendangin Ichigo".

"Pernah sih saya ditendang Nii sama pas dia jalan sambil tidur, ngigo nendang bola yang sebenernya itu saya. Hiks… emang saya mirip bola apa ya…? Kenapa nggak nendang Ikkaku yang lebih mirip ama bola sekalian?"

"Oh, doyan banget!! Apalagi pas dia pertama nyoba masakan Inoue san, tiap sarapan dia selalu minta dibikinin makanan eksentrik semacem itu ama pelayan!"

"Mata itu kalo dibawah bisa repot, misalnya pas jaman dulu sebelom ada sepatu, mata kita pasti bakal selalu kemasukan debu kalo kita jalan. Dan lagi kalo pake sepatu, kan ga enak mata ketutupan kaos kaki? Ehm, dulu sih katanya mata kaki emang bisa buat ngeliat sih, Cuma karena manusia berevolusi makanya sekarang mata kaki Cuma berupa tonjolan deh".

"Yak, sekian siaran kita kali ini. Sampai jumpa lagi di siaran radio SRIKBLSDBGB alias Siaran Radio Ini Keren Banget Lho Suwer Deh Beneran Ga Boong selanjutnya!"

**~OFF AIR~**

Namun, tidak ada yang namanya siaran selanjutnya karena tempat penyiaran radio sudah diboikot oleh para mahasiswa yang temen-temennya udah pada budek permanen denger siaran radio Rukia. Akhirnya perjalanan karir Rukia sebagai penyiar…

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Ichigo:** Heh? Tamat?

**Rukia:**Yuph, tadinya lo mau dijadiin bintang tamu untuk siaran selanjutnya karena banyak yang rikues, tapi ga jadi deh... Ngomong-ngomong gimana kesan lo tentang gw yang jadi penyiar radio?

**Ichigo:** Yah, pokoknya sekarang gw bersyukur nggak bakal ada lagi wabah budek permanen gara-gara lo… eh, tapi entah kenapa temen-temen kita sekarang pad flu semua lho, apalagi Inoue. Kenapa ya?

**Rukia:**…

Begitulah, tamat sodara-sodara. Gomen kalo ada pertanyaan yang kelewat, protes aja ama author. Mangap karena saya tidak bisa mengabulkan request Ichi sebagai bintang tamu.

**Review please?(puppy eyes)**


	8. Wat! Lanjut!

**DISCLAIMER**: BLE… BLEACH punya saya… punya saya… (ngigo)

* * *

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang indah bagi Ichigo. Bukan karena siaran teletubbies tayang lagi, namun karena takkan ada lagi korban penyakit budekis iritatis yang mewabah akibat siaran Rukia. Dengan penuh nafsu(?) Ichigo menghirup udara pagi di sekitarnya, tidak sadar kalau saat itu Rukia yang ada di dekatnya sedang buang gas.

Setelah mual-mual tanpa mengetahui penyebabnya (baca: kentut Rukia), Ichigo mengecek surat-surat yang ditujukan ke alamatnya hari itu. Dan tumpukan surat yang melebihi tinggi (miniatur) gunung krakatau itu ternyata semuanya untuk Rukia.

Dan Ichigo pun merasa ada rasa yang tak biasa… Bukan, bukannya dia mendadak nyanyi, hanya saja perasaannya jadi _nggak enak_ melihat tumpukan surat untuk Rukia itu. _Benar-benar **nggak enak... **_Perasaan ini... sama ketika ia pertama kali memakan masakan Orihime... (**BGM**: Deng deng deng!!)

* * *

Mata Rukia berkaca-kaca, berplastik-plastik, dan berkayu-kayu ketika membaca surat-surat dari penggemarnya yang memintanya untuk tetap siaran itu. Ya, surat yang diberikan Ichigo padanya adalah surat penggemar(?) yang memintanya kembali jadi penyiar.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa siaran lagi, Rukia. Tempat siaran radionya saja sudah diboikot…" kata Ichigo yang sedikit resah dan gelisah(?) melihat gelagat Rukia yang sepertinya berniat bersiaran lagi. Ia sudah trauma dirawat di kliniknya sendiri gara-gara telinganya infeksi akibat mendengar siaran Rukia.

"Tapi gedung siarannya kan masih ada, kalau diusahakan pasti…"

"Kau pikir asal gedungnya ada bisa beres begitu?! Gedung itu sudah disegel tau!!" gerutu Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ia pun mulai berkeliling dalam rotasi tertentu berulang-ulang dalam jarak yang sama. Atau kalau istilah mudahnya, mondar-mandir. Dan Ichigo hafal betul, kalau Rukia bertingkah seperti ini pasti ia sedang memikirkan akal (bulus).

"Ichigo!! Aku punya ide!!". _Tuh kan…_

"Siaran radio itu kan diboikot karena dianggap 'salah', maka kita ubah saja posisinya menjadi 'pihak yang benar'!!"

"… Maksudmu?" otak pentium 2 Ichigo ternyata belum menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan Rukia (ditebas Ichigo).

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa siaran radio itu 'tidak bersalah di jalur hukum!!"

Mata Ichigo terbelalak, mulutnya ternganga, hidungnya pun mengembang. Persis seperti Spongebob keselek gurita… -PLAK-.

"Maksudmu mau menyelesaikan ini di pengadilan?! Kau gila!!"

"Tenang saja Ichigo, aku yakin pasti akan menang. Sejak awal aku kan memang tidak salah…" kata Rukia dengan entengnya tanpa menyadari dosa-dosanya yang telah mencemari telinga dan otak para pendengarnya.

"Terserah deh… Toh bukan urusan gw…" kata Ichigo pasrah.

"Hmm… Pasti lo mau bantuin gw dalam mengurus persiapannya, 'kan Ichigo?" ancam Rukia dengan halus sambil memasang gaya bersiap melempar diary Ichigo yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya ke luar jendela di lantai 2. Dan Ichigo pun berpikir, apa dia sebegitu bodohnya hingga jatuh ke lubang yang sama 2 kali? (Inget2 chap 1, kalo nggak inget ya berarti pikun… -BLETAK-)

* * *

Akhirnya karena author malas ini meng-skip semua urusan-urusan yang dianggapnya nggak penting untuk mempersiapkan sidang, datanglah hari dimana Rukia membahas konferensi (ceilah) yang membahas dilanjutkan-tidaknyakah siaran ini.

"Pokoknya saya samasekali tidak setuju siaran ini dilanjutkan!!" kata salah seorang perwakilan mahasiswa yang kemarin ikut berorasi untuk penyegelan gedung siaran, sebut saja Mr. M. Kenapa mesti M? Karena dia perwakilan mahasiswa, kalo M kan gampang diinget. Iya, saya tau alasan yang gak mutu... -hiks-

"Tapi bukankah sebenarnya tidak ada bukti otentik yang menunjukkan siaran Rukia adalah penyebab mewabahnya penyakit Conge Budekitis?" Ichigo yang turut hadir dalam pertemuan itu pun (terpaksa) membela Rukia jika tak mau isi diary-nya disebar di Mukabuku. com. Ntar ketauan lagi cinta pertamanya anak monyet... (Renji: Hatsyiiii!!)

"Tidak ada bukti?! Lihat saja catatan statistika rumah sakit ini!! Penderita penyakit itu telah bertambah sekitar 2x lipat semenjak Kuchiki Rukia siaran!!" kata seorang perwakilan kelompok psikiater, alias Mr.P.

"Itu saja belum bisa dibilang bukti otentik, kau tahu..." balas seorang perwakilan dari situs ffn. Net yang entah kenapa ikut nimbrung, kita panggil saya si J.

"Lagipula apa manfaatnya mempertahankan siaran yang tidak ada gunanya begitu? Mungkin bukti ini masih belum cukup jika dilihat dari sudut pandang anda sekalian, tapi coba jelaskan manfaat siaran ini!!"

"Siaran ini tuh bisa membuka wawasan para pendengarnya!! Pertanyaan mereka saya jawab dengan logika yang awesome, sudah pasti pengetahuan para pendengarnya bertambah luas!!" kata Rukia sambil menggebrak meja penuh nafsu.

"Itu benar, coba lihat review… ehm, maksud saya surat pembaca yang masuk beberapa hari ini," ujar J sambil menunjukkan tumpukan surat yang tadi diterima Rukia.

Mr. M tertawa sinis, "Kau berharap apa dengan menunjukkan surat-surat ini, hah? Ingat, jumlah orang berorasi pada waktu itu jauh lebih banyak daripada pengirim surat ini".

Dan setelah itupun, konferensi tetap dilanjutkan dengan debat-debat yang males diketik author hingga menghasilkan kesepakatan…

"Jika kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini dengan baik dan berlogika, kami akan memberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membiarkan kalian bersiaran kembali, tapi jika tidak… Kalian harus mundur dan takkan pernah mengungkit lagi masalah ini," kata Mr. P sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi pertanyaan pada Rukia.

"Fufu… aku sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan yang begitu rumit dari para ilmuwan lulusan universitasku… bahkan para dosen pun tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan sempurna, kita pasti unggul," bisik Mr.M pada orang-orang yang berada di pihaknya.

Dan pertanyaannya adalah…

Adalah…

Adalah…

Adalah…

Adalah…

Adalah…

Ada… (author digebuk)

Oke, kali ini beneran, adalah:

-**Bagaimana cara membujuk para orang tua untuk mengizinkan anaknya membeli komik?**

**-Kenapa bangku sekolah negeri di Indonesia ada 5 lubang di bagian tempat duduknya?**

**-Kenapa kalo ngetik sms menggunakan jempol?**

**-Udah, segitu aja…**

"Fuh ini sih gampang…" Rukia meremehkan, sementara Ichigo cengo memikirkan bagaimana para ilmuwan bisa membuat pertanyaan segaje dan setidak penting itu. Apa kata dunia kalo ilmuwan aja kayak gini??

"Pertanyaan pertama, gampang. Masalah ini memang cukup banyak dialami anak yang orang tuanya khawatir prestasinya akan menurun jika mengizinkan membaca komik. Dan cukup banyak situasi seperti ini, 'kamu dari mana?' tanya sang orang utan… eh, orang tua. 'Dari Gaaramedia ma, beli buku…' jawab sang anak. 'Pasti komik kan? Kamu itu kerjaannya baca komik mlulu, ngga bosen apa?! Nanti nilai kamu turun lho!!'. Menghadapi situasi seperti ini, si anak cukup sering-sering membeli gorengan. Trus nanti pasti orang tuanya bakal nanya, 'kamu kok beli gorengan terus sih? Ga bosen apa? Ntar kamu gendut lho!!'. Di saat seperti itu, sang anak cukup menjawab, ' Yaudah deh, Ma, aku beli komik aja'. Dan permasalahan pun selesai!!" jawab Rukia dengan sangat (tidak) logis.

"Kenapa bangku ada lubangnya… sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ini, saya ingatkan bahwa kita sebagai manusia perlu melakukan hal-hal yang manusiawi, seperti buang gas. Dan fungsi lubang pada bangku tak lepas dari buang gas tersebut. Dan penelitian membuktikan, 99,9% orang yang buang gas pada jam kerja adalah pelajar (buat apa coba penelitian kayak gini?). Seandainya seorang murid buang gas di bangku yang tak ada lubangnya, maka aromanya akan menempel di celana/roknya sepanjang hari dan akibatnya ia akan dijauhi teman-temannya karena bau!! Untungnya Menteri Pendidikan telah menanggulangi hal ini dengan membuat bangku berlubang…".

"Terakhir, karena jempol disebut Ibu jari. Dan karena tak ada istilah 'Bapak jari', maka 'Ibu jari'lah yang kedudukannya dianggap paling tinggi, karena itulah dia diberi mandat(?) untuk mengetik sms. Sekian".

Semua hadirin terdiam, terpukau, terkesima… (atau lebih tepatnya cengo) pada jawaban yang sangat awesomely (tidak) logis itu. Namun keheningan itu pecah ketika seseorang bertepuk tangan…

"BRAVO!! LUAR BIASA!! Saya tidak menyangka anda bisa menjawabnya dengan sangat luar biasa awesomely logis seperti itu!! Bahkan jawaban anda jauh lebih sempurna daripada para ilmuwan kami!! Benar-benar jawaban jenius yang sarat informasi dari akal orang yang IQnya diatas rata-rata! Saya terharu... ternyata masih ada orang jenius berpikiran terbuka seperti Kuchiki-san!" sorak Mr. M membuat Ichigo dan yang lainnya (minus Rukia pastinya) sweatdrop.

"Kau serius, Mr. M?" tanya Mr. P, masih sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja!! Siaran radio yang sarat ilmu pengetahuan seperti seharusnya tetap mengudara!!" Mr. M berkata meyakinkan sambil mengelap air matanya yang menetes karena begitu terharu. (=.=;)

"Oke, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!! " Kata Rukia riang.

"Tunggu dulu, tidak bisa diputuskan begitu saja!! Aku tidak terima kalau begini!!" Mr. P memprotes.

"Kalau begitu, kita buat voting saja, jika ada lebih dari 25 voters alias penanya yang mengajukan surat pertanyaan atau komentar saat diumumkan kemungkinan radio ini bisa disiarkan kembali, siaran ini bisa kembali mengudara, bagaimana?" tantang Mr. P.

"Hmph, itu sih mudah…" kata Rukia yang berpikir akan memaksa teman-temannya untuk membantunya jika tidak ingin diary mereka diambil dan disebarluaskan. Rukia bakat jadi maling ternyata (dilempar Chappy).

"Huh, Percaya diri sekali kalian bisa mendapatkan voters. Aku ragu apa kalian bisa memperoleh 10 suara saja…"

Perwakilan dari ffn. net pun menyeringai. "Yeah? Let's see…"

Dengan begitu, dadu sudah dilempar. Pertaruhan telah terukir. Bisakah Rukia menjadi penyiar lagi? _Its all up to YOU!!_

**Nggak tau bakal nyambung apa kagak…**

* * *

**Mr.M:** Misi mbak, ruang konferensi mengenai siaran radio hari ini dimana ya?

**Resepsionis**: Maaf, anda siapa ya?

**Mr. M:** Saya Mr. M, perwakilan dari mahasiswa yang diundang...

**Resepsionis:** Lho, tadi Mr. M udah dateng kok...

**Mr. M:** What the Fudge?! Jangan-jangan itu adek kembar saya yang kabur dari RSJ?!

**Resepsionis**: =A=;

* * *

saya agak ragu melanjutkan nih fic apa kagak... =.=;a (ditimpuk karena plin-plan) Makanya saya serahkan sama readers...

**Yosh, questions n REVIEWnya ditunggu!! XD Klo nggak nanti dikutuk jadi Chappy lho!!**


End file.
